Lost, Found And Saved
by nikirocks29
Summary: Destiny Morgan has been sold as a slave to a narcissistic, rude, woman-obsessed, man-whore, money-stealing, bad boy Christian. Yet, he's all she can think about. She's been warned to stay away, that he's dangerous, but when your his birthday present, it kinda hard to stay away. But, when the sun goes down, the real danger comes out. Will he help her or succumb to the darkness?
1. Sold!

At age three my parents were killed, at age six my brother and sister were taken, at age nine I was put in an orphanage, at age twelve I was beaten. I'm now sixteen and about to become a slave and blood donor to the vampires. My name is Destiny Morgan, and this is my story.

* * *

I walked down the stage, the chains tight around my wrists and ankles. I stopped at the end, feeling my heart pump faster than ever. Vampires crowded the room, some laughing and pointing at us. Well, who wouldn't be laughing. We were all in our bra and panties. And get this, we didn't put it on ourselves. The vampires did. I had never felt so violated in my life.

One by one, we were sold. I was up next. I would be sold. I looked down at my daughter. She wasn't really my daughter, but the vampires killed her family when she was a baby, so she was brought to the orphanage, left parentless at seven months old. No one at the orphanage wanted to take the responsibility of caring for a baby so, being the nurturing one, I raised her.

For five wonderful years, she called me mommy, and now, I would be gone forever. She wasn't old enough to be sold since you had to be six or up.

"Mommy, what's going to happen?" She whispered, playing with her brown hair.

"Everything will be all right." I whispered back.

She stared up at me, her brown eyes filled with fear and tears.

I stepped forward, and heard them introduce me.

"Okay, next we have Destiny Morgan. Age is sixteen, height is 5'2, weight is 110, and is clean. Never been touched. Let's start the bidding at 7000."

For the next half-hour, hands were flying, that some point, someone started to hover. Someone in the back raised their hand and said clearly,

"Two million dollars."

"Sold! For two million dollars!"

The lights dimmed and someone grabbed me from behind. I looked up and saw the auditor who was smiling a big, yellow toothed smile. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me through the crowd of vampires with Anna clinging to me for dear life.

He pushed opened the door, the cold air of Vampville making me shiver. I noticed a limo waiting with my name printed elegantly on it. Someone stepped out. He was dressed in a professional suit with black slacks a black shirt and tie with a vest and he looked about mid to late twenties. Yeah, definitely a vampire.

The man pushed me forward, making me land on my knees with Anna still holding on. The auditor from inside stepped forward and yanked her roughly, making her cry out,

"Mommy!"

I began to reach for her when the man pulled her towards the building kicking and screaming for me.

* * *

The man came back a few minutes later, a smile on his face.

"Are you sure you want this one?" He asked, rubbing his dirty hands together.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" The man asked, with a serious face.

"Kid comes with a lot of baggage."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

We walked to the car, where I was given something to put on. It wasn't much, just a pair of old shorts and shirt, but it was enough to keep me warm.

"You'll make a great birthday present for my son." He smiled.

"Well, I might feel more comfortable if you tell me your name." I mumbled. I wasn't one for being rude.

"Gregory."

I nodded and leaned my head against the window and sighed, getting prepared for the three-hour ride.

* * *

It wasn't always like this. Vampville used to be decent. Vampires got alone with humans. We lived in peace, in harmony.

I had a family. A mom who would laugh, a father who was proud and protective of us, a brother who couldn't stop playing pranks on us, and an older sister with a german Shepard. A perfect family. We played, laughed, and sang everyday. My best friends was a vampire. We used to stay at their house whenever our parents went out. A perfect life any three-year-old can have.

Till it happened.

Some of the people at church thought the town was tainted. That we shouldn't let the vampire take our blood. That we should rule them, not the other way around.

When my parents found out, they ran to the vampires and told them everything. They rebelled against the church, and it got them killed. The church had come and set fire to the house. Only me, my brother and sister were able to get away. My parents died in the fire.

After that, we stayed with the vampires. They were our second family, caring for us. But one day, my sister and brother and I went our for a walk, and the church people came and took them. I was five. My brother was twelve and my sister was nine. They tried to take me, but I ran away, momentarily forgetting my family, seeing them being taken and nothing to do about it.

We searched for months till they weren't found and were pronounced dead. I knew they were alive, and for that, I was labeled crazy by everyone at school.

Right now, my brother would be 23 and my sister would be 20. I always dreamed of them coming home, but after years of waiting, I gave up.

When I finally turned nine the vampires put me in an orphange, saying I should be with my own kind, and that they would come for me when the time felt right.

When I was twelve, I was walking home and I was gang-beatened by vampires. The vampire family I had stayed with were coming out of a restaurant when they heard screaming. They saved me from death. But I never saw they again.

My best joy was when I was eleven and Anna came. It turns out her family was killed my vampires and she was left alive. I took care of her, feed her, nursed her when she would cry. I was the mother she didn't have anymore. She even called me mom. Even after I told her about her real family.

We were stuck together like glue, till today. I had never spent more than a couple of hours away from her, now it might even be years before I see her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the car jerking. We pulled up into the driveway of a mansion. Okay, did not see this one coming.

I opened the door and stepped out, ready to face my life-long doom.


	2. Slave

_Previously on the Lost, Found and Saved..._

_I opened the door and stepped out, ready to face my life-long doom._

* * *

Amazing. It's the only word I can come up with when we walk through the front door. I also noticed many many people. Did I mention I was claustrophobic? Yeah, after they beat me when I was twelve I've never been comfortable in small spaces. I'm not even comfortable around guys. How bad is that? I can't stand being near them after what happened, so how I survived the car ride, I will never know.

"Okay, go wait in the living room. I'll go call in the family." He instructed.

I walked into the living, watching all the vampires stop their conversations and look over at me. The funny thing is, while none of are related, they had the same look on their faces. And that was a sneer and a glare. Seriously, they get freakier by the minute.

I looked around the room, my eyes falling on the couch. Okay, they must think I have a death wish. The couch had six guys sitting on it, all staring at me, with beers in their hands.

I turned around and saw a vampire standing in front of me.

"Well, what do we have here?" He had a smile that chilled me to the bone.

"What's your name, human?" He growled, in a way that made me want to scream and run to safety.

"Leave the girl alone Willis." Gregory said.

The man, Willis, smiled flashing his fangs before walking over to the couch.

I looked at Gregory, who standing next to a tall slim women with brown hair and green eyes and stood at 5'5. She looked kind enough, which it weird since all vampires were stuck up snobs.

Next to her stood two kids, no more than five and nine. It was two little girls, and both had the woman's green eyes and Gregory's blond hair.

They reminded me of me and my sister. They looked the same, but you could tell one was older since one was taller and had a less babyish face.

Next to them was a guy, who looked bored with heave bags under his eyes. He had dark dirty-blonde hair with dark emerald-green eyes.

A girl stood next to him. And, surprise surprise, she was glaring at me. Okay, do I have 'Glare for free' sign on my head I should know about?

Where have I seen them? I didn't recognize the guy, the little girls or the woman glaring at me but I recognized Gregory and the woman from somewhere.

It hit me all of a sudden. They're the ones my parents' went to after they found out what the church was planning. _Okay, breathe, Destiny, breathe! _I thought.

"Christian. Meet you birthday present, Destiny." Gregory said, with a smile.

"A girl?" He asked, disgusted.

"Not a girl. A slave." Gregory corrected. Okay, hurtful. That's all I am? Not even a girl? Just a slave?

"Thanks dad." He thanked, sarcastically.

"Oh, and she's also a blood donor." Okay, what? I did not see this one coming.

"Oh, well that makes it all better." He muttered.

My hand went to the chain around my neck. It had a heart and inside was a picture of my family and another one of Anna. At least I had this.

"Slaves do not have jewelry." The woman next to Christian spat. She stuck her hand out and said,

"Hand it over."

"No." I whispered, shakily. Which must've shocked her since she froze. Like a statue.

"What did you say?" She growled.

"I said no. Get your ears fixed." I heard everyone gasp. I did not just say that. I'm not a rude person. A even if I was, no one says no to a vampire. I learned that the hard way.

With vampire speed, she ripped it out of my hands. The chain bit into my skin. I felt the blood ooze down my neck. I touched my neck and looked at the blood, going light-headed. I don't do good around blood.

I looked up and saw every vampire frozen, as well as the maids who looked horrified. I saw the woman standing next to Gregory walk forward slowly, gently grabbing my hands that were streaked with blood.

We walked up the elegant stairs, while I tried to calm my rapid breathing and beating heart. She walked into the bathroom and gave me a rag, instructing me to sit down and place it on my neck.

"I am terribly sorry about Mallory. She's not very fond of any humans. Though I don't know why, she was one too." The woman sighed.

"Oh, my name is Carole. I'm Gregory's wife. You've already met Christian. Don't worry darling, he'll get use to you. He's just shocked. What's you name?" She asked, politely.

"My name's Destiny."

"Beautiful name. A good friend of mine had a daughter name Destiny. She had two other children. I still miss them terribly." She said, with a sad smile.

"What happened?" I asked. I already knew.

"Well, the church wanted to rule the vampires, and she and her husband warned us. And for betraying the humans, it cost them and their youngest child their lives. They used to come all the time. The youngest one was three, but she was infatuated with vampires. Always dressing in black and smiling. We all loved her, Who couldn't? See would light up the room. Her mother talked so well of her, and her siblings were so protective of her." She had a far away look in her eyes.

I didn't really remember ever coming here, but I had distinct memories of the parents.

"Well. you best be off to bed. You have to work for Christian and he is a handful." She laughed, tapping my knee.

She walked me to the my new room, which was actually Christian's room. Apparently, the vampire's slave sleep in the same room on a couch bed. Oh well, I've had worse.

I grabbed the bag they had packed my things in. I pulled the stuffed teddy bear my parents had given me when I turned three. I pulled the bed out and fixed it, before laying down under the covers, falling asleep before my head even hits the pillow.

* * *

I woke up to sound of someone entering the room. I looked over at the door and saw the outline of someone. I turned around and just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt someone climb on me. I opened my mouth and felt someone cover it.

"I need to feed. Just calm down. It'll be over before you know it."

That just made me fight even more. Memories from when I was twelve came flowing back. Their biting, their laughing as I screamed.

"Please, don't. It can't happen again."

I started crying as he moved his moved towards my neck. I felt his sigh and climb off me. I curled into myself, crying and gasping.

I grabbed my teddy bear and closed my eyes, dreaming of my parents.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review and let me know. I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	3. Christian got a pet

**Christian's Pov**

I bit into the girl's neck, savoring up her sweet, intoxicated blood. It flowed down my throat, making me drink more.

I heard her moan for me to continue. So I did. After a few minutes I pulled back and wiped my mouth, retracting my fangs. I looked into the blonde's eyes and said,

"Forget you saw me. Go to sleep." And just like that she fell asleep.

Best way to start off your 500th birthday.

I got up and stretched, pulling up my zipper and putting on my shirt. I hate drinking from humans. The only thing they want they see a vampire is for us to do them and drink from them.

But it's getting harder to find humans now a day, so you have to savor up when they give out.

I'm a vampire, as you can tell and if you can't, well then you have an eyesight problem. I've been alive, along with my family and closest friends, for the last five hundred years. Yeah, being a vampire sucks if you were turned at thirty or forty, but not if you were turned at twenty-one.

Vampires can also have kids. Most of our population is made up of born vampires. My sisters, who are five and nine, are born vampires. We don't have royalty, but we do have highest families. Like for instance, take my family. We are one of the five highest vampire families in the world.

So it makes me near to impossible to touch. Yeah, the humans hate it when they find out their daughters have been screwed by a vampire. About seven times the girls have gotten pregnant and I've had to force them to abort it. No way I'm gonna have kid if I'm not married. My parents wouldn't like that.

One of my two sisters, before we were turned, had a baby out of wedlock. So my parents gathered up the town and hung her and her boyfriend in front of everyone. Then, she grabbed a knife walked over to where I was, and murdered the baby. Right. In. My. Arms. Which is the reason I don't want kids.

Cause my mother's crazy. But I still love her. Now, here's the story of how I got turned, so you don't get confused.

In 1548 my mother and sister got very sick. No one knew what it was, but it was passing through the town and it was deadly. So my dad went to the vampires, who at the time where thought to be warlocks and witches. They made an agreement. If we got them out of town safely without being seen, they'd change my mom and sister, to save them.

After they were turned, everything was well. Till the town attacked us. My sister was only fifteen when she was turned. I was still twenty-one and human. So they thought I was a vampire. They drove a stake through my heart, and attacked my father. We were left to either die or be turned. Mom changed us both that night.

Dad was thirty-five and mom was thirty-one. For the next two-hundred years, we preyed on humans, toyed with them. I was nice then. Willing to protect my family and give my life for them.

In the 1850s I met a woman so beautiful. So magnificent. With red hair that shined and green eyes that sparkled in the sun when she laughed. But one night, I was drunk, and forced myself on her. I ended up nearly killing her. To keep her from death I changed her. But her body rejected and she died.

That night a witch came to the house and cursed me. She said I killed an innocent for my selfish needs. I told the witch I loved her, but she didn't hear of it. She cursed me by ripping out my soul. I was to never love, never be happy anymore. Any person, besides my family, that I came close to loving would die in a tragic accident.

Since them, I've been cruel and heartless, using women for my own selfish needs. I once even ended up raping a house of women. I've lived with that regret ever since. But every year, on the day the witch cursed me, I go on rampages. Last year I killed six children, raped seven women and teenage girls, and murdered twelve people. And I couldn't control myself. I was locked in myself, watching the soulless body hurt innocent people who didn't deserve to have their life taken.

I walked into the house, announcing my arrival. I took off my shoes and walked into the living room, where everyone jumped up and screamed,

"Surprise!"

"Happy birthday Christian." Squealed Isabelle. She had on a, well I think it's a princess dress with no shoes and her hair loose. Isabelle was the youngest being five. Stephanie was nine.

"Thanks squirt." I smiled, tapping her head.

I walked upstairs and walked into my room, collapsing on my bed, face first. Good to be home after being gone for a month. Well, I wasn't actually gone I was just getting drunk at bars and having sex.

I heard someone knock on my door, and walk in.

"Happy birthday Christian." Dad said.

"Hey dad. What do you need?" I asked, bored.

"I got you something. It's downstairs. Come on." He said.

I got up and walked down the stairs standing next to the family. Mallory, also the only whore in town, came over, moving her hips trying to get my attention. We hooked up about fifty years, in one of my dark times, and ever since then, she's never left me alone.

"Hey Christian." She purred, seductively.

"Hey Mallory." I greeted, lazily. Okay, so we might still hook-up once in a while.

Dad walked forward and said something to Willis. Willis may be my friend, but he's as asshole. Thinks he's pure because he was born a vampire. He is actually an idiot. about four years ago he and three other friends were high and very drunk and beat up a twelve-year-old human. We visited her at the hospital since she had no one to pay her bills. What I saw made me feel bad for her.

Dad moved out of the way, revealing a girl no older than sixteen. She was young, be she looked thin and fragile. She had black hair that might've not have been washed since last month with dull hazel eyes. The clothes she had on seemed two sizes to big and looked about 5'2. Her nails were bitten to the nub and dirt was on her face. In all, she looked like shit.

Dad looked at me and said, with a smile,

"Christian. Meet you birthday present, Destiny."

What the fuck? Their giving me a person?

"A girl?" I asked, disgustedly. Okay, someone better start explaining.

"Not a girl. A slave." Dad corrected. Seriously? I'm getting my own slave. Just great.

"Thanks dad." I said, sarcastically.

"Oh, and she's also a blood donor." Okay, now that I can work with.

"Oh, well that makes it all better." I muttered.

I noticed her hand wrap around a chain dangling from her neck. As if a sense of security. Which is useless seen as we're all vampires here.

"Slaves do not have jewelry." The Mallory spat. She stuck her hand out and said,

"Hand it over."

"No." The girl whispered. Okay, this is bad. No one says no to Mallory.

"What did you say?" Mallory growled.

"I said no. Get your ears fixed." Everyone all around us gasped. No one should be rude to a vampire.

Mallory ran at her, ripping the chain from the girl's neck. I don't know what happened, but next, she started bleeding, from her neck.

Every vamp in the room went still. I was used to drinking and smelling human blood, but her blood was absolutely enticing.

I think I might have a little taste later.

Mom walked forward and grabbed her by the hands, leading her up the stairs. I faced Mallory, who was looking at the chain in disgust. I grabbed the locket and stuffed it in my pocket.

I walked into the living room and for the next few hours, I talked and laughed with old acquaintances while flirting with certain ladies.

* * *

I opened the door to my room, looking over at the couch were my new pet layed in. I ran at vampire speed toward her, sitting on her stomach, my legs on either side of her, holding myself up so I wouldn't crush her.

She started to fight, throwing her arms at me, catching me in the jaw.

"I need to feed. Just calm down. It'll be over before you know it." I whispered, trying to calm her. Normally, humans wouldn't mind a bite or two but this one looks like she's fighting for her life.

If anything, my words made her fight even more.

"Please, don't. It can't happen again." She cried.

I momentarily froze at her words, but shook it off and continued to make my way down her neck. After she started crying and continued fighting I gave up, sighing before climbing off and walking to the door, hearing her chest heave up and down from the crying.

I ran to Mallory's room and threw her on the bed, attacking her lips with mine. I moved my lips down to her neck and bit down, sucking in her blood. One by one our clothes came off. And you know what happens next.

* * *

**So, what do think? Like Christian's point of view? Do you think he's a mean womanizer? Review and let me know. :D**


	4. Bad Memories

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_"Please, don't. It can't happen again."_

_I started crying as he moved his moved towards my neck. I felt his sigh and climb off me. I curled into myself, crying and gasping._

_I grabbed my teddy bear and closed my eyes, dreaming of my parents._

* * *

**Destiny's**** Pov**

I woke up to find the sun setting. I didn't realize how much sleep my body needed. I sat up on the couch bed, my eyes sweeping across the room. The couches were a dark brown and spread out. There was a low table in the middle and a huge roaring fire-place with a flat screen over it.

I walked around the room, unsure of what to do. One of the doors opened and Christian stepped out. In a towel that hung dangerously low on hips.

"What are you staring at?" He snapped. I looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"Listen, you're a blood donor and a slave. It means I drink from you and I control you. So cut the fake pity act and do what your supposed to do." He said, icily.

I nodded and walked back to the couch, picking up the bed sheets and putting away the bed.

"I'd just like to know, what's so special about this?" Christian asked.

I turned around and looked up, my necklace dangling loosely by his fingers. He had a sly smile on his lips.

"It's just special." I said, trying to reach for it.

"Tell me, and I might give it to you at the end of the day, depending if you did everything correctly." He said.

"Because my parents' gave it to me." I mumbled.

"So? Your gonna have to do better than that." He said, a smirk on his face.

"Because they abandoned me when I was three, and its the only thing I have left of them." I lied. I wasn't going to tell his they were actually dead. I don't need anyone's pity. Especially if it's coming from a vampire.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He whispered.

"Okay, I have to use the bathroom." I said, looking for an excuse to leave.

"Wait." He walked over to a closet and pulled out some clothes.

"Your clothes."

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned on the shower and took off my clothes, looking at my scars. I was hideous. My black hair was a big mess, my hazel eyes looked dull and lifeless. Every inch of my skin had scars from when I was twelve.

I got into the shower, letting the hot water ease my tense muscles. I washed my hair, glad to finally take a real shower. I got out ten minutes later, feel fresh and scared as ever.

I changed in a pair of black leggings a knee-length blue dress and an apron with tennis shoes. Well, its better than the clothes I usually wear.

I walked out and went over to the couch when Christian ran at me, throwing me against the wall. He pulled me head to the side and bit down, hard. I screamed out, feeling hot tears go down my face. The bad thing is that it felt good. It wasn't even painful. only at first. The rest was bliss. He pulled back and laughed.

"Why?" I asked, weakly.

"I had to mark you. Let everyone know your my slave. And trust me, when I bite you, you'll know it."

"How?" I asked, confused.

"Cause you'll become addicted." He whispered, bringing his face close to mine.

"No I won't." I said, mustering up as much confidence as I could.

"We'll see."

He walked away, leaving me stunned. What just happened? I can't be falling for him, right? I've only been here a day! He's a womanizer. He kures them in, does them, drinks from them, then drops them and goes to another one.

And yet, there's something about him. I shook my head, and followed him out the door. We walked down the stairs, with him in the lead, looking sexy in such a way it should be illegal.

"Get me a cup of blood." He ordered, walking into the living room and talking to someone.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen, looking around for anything that resembled blood.

"I take it you need a cup of blood for your owner?" Someone asked.

I looked up and saw a girl, no older me. She looked nice enough. Her hair was in a bun and she wore the exact same thing as me. She had colored hair that was blue, black, green, neon pink and yellow.

"Sandra." She introduced, sticking her hand out.

"Destiny." I shook her hand.

"Okay, who's your owner?" She asked, sipping from a glass of water.

"Christian." I replied. Which made her spit out the water. She grabbed my arm and pulled toward the corner of the room.

"Has he marked you?" She whispered, urgently.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"Listen, you need to stay away from him. He's not good. He's the worst vampire I have ever met. He's dangerous." She whispered.

"How is he dangerous?" He may not be an all around good guy but he can't be that bad.

"My was his slave once. He marked her as his own. Do you know what it means when a vampire marks you?" She asked.

"No." I replied.

"When she was marked, he was nice. At first. Then he started raping her. Abusing her. Making her do unnatural things. He began to use her body as a sex toy for his friends. If they payed him, they got her for a few hours. They'd rape, kick, torture, burn her. Everything a vampire can do to a human. They after they got bored with her, they gave her back. She stayed for a few weeks, till one night he went to far and drank her dry." She explained.

"Okay, I really need that cup of blood." I said, needing something productive to do.

She prepared the cup and I walked out of the kitchen, walking into the living room. Where I stood frozen. They didn't hear me come in, but their heads snapped over to me when they heard the glass shatter against the floor. They four of them stared at me, like they'd just seen a ghost.

"We thought you were dead." One of them said, laughing.

I didn't think. I just acted. I threw the sharp piece of glass at him. It cut into his shoulder, which made him cry out. It must have been a strong throw since he fell on one knee.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it?!" I screamed. I only ever used profanity when I was mad.

"What the fuck is going on?" Christian yelled.

By now, some of the maids, his family, and some other people were in the room. witnessing the outcome of what was happening.

"Tell him." I sneered.

"You guys didn't even get a scratch for what you did! I'm the only one who suffered!" I screamed.

I walked forward, grabbing a knife and kidding it from their view.

"Again, what is going on?!" Asked Christian screaming.

"Tell them how you got away with nearly murdering me! And how I was only twelve!" I screamed.

Everyone all around the room broke out into gasps and whispers. I threw the knife, catching one of them in the stomach.

"You shouldn't have done that, girly." One of them growled.

All four of them ran at me at the same time. I felt someone run by and grab me around the waist. We crashed into something with a lot of glass. Oh, it was a window.

I didn't notice Christian's arm was still wrapped around me. He let go and walked away, leaving stunned. Who are you Christian?

* * *

After the incident in the living room, everything returned to normal. The four guys were arrested and sentenced to life in prison.

The rest of the day, I spent it helping around the kitchen since Christian had dismissed me for the rest of the day.

Around ten I was finally able to go back to the room. Christian was leaning against the window, shirtless. I walked to the couch and sat down, kicking off my uncomfortable shoes.

"Why didn't you me it was you they beat up?" He asked, suddenly.

"Because I don't know anyone here. And I don't trust easily." I mumbled.

"Well, you should've." He said, sounding angry.

"Why?" I asked, whispering.

He appeared next to me, sitting on the couch.

"Because I'm your owner and I have to know these things." He said, angrily.

I nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes before he got up and stood in front of me. He told me to stand up, which I did, watching him cautiously. He grabbed from behind the head and pulled me towards him, his lips going to neck.

I can't exactly explain what he did. He kind of caressed my neck. Giving it small kissing before placing his fangs, and biting. It hurt at first but it faded away, going in perfect bliss. I felt my limbs start to go numb so ended up holding me in place, one hand holding my head the other around my waist. His touch sent thousands of shivers throughout my body.

He pulled away and smirked down at me. He put his lips to my ear and whispered,

"Like I said. Sooner or later, you'll be addicted." He layed me on the couch and went to the bathroom.

I was in pure bliss. His arms, though looked like they had many murders on them, held a sense of security. I pulled the sheets over me and fell asleep, dreaming of a certain someone.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Think she's falling love? Review and let me know what you think. :D**


	5. Christian get's a taste

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_I momentarily froze at her words, but shook it off and continued to make my way down her neck. After she started crying and continued fighting I gave up, sighing before climbing off and walking to the door, hearing her chest heave up and down from the crying._

_I ran to Mallory's room and threw her on the bed, attacking her lips with mine. I moved my lips down to her neck and bit down, sucking in her blood. One by one our clothes came off. And you know what happens next. _

* * *

**Christian's Pov**

I woke up around ten in the morning, which is pretty early for me. I looked down at Mallory, last night's events finally coming to me. I quietly got out of bed, momentarily forgetting I was naked. I put on my clothes, which somehow ended up in the bathroom, and walked out of the room.

I ran to the room, grabbing a glass of blood for the road. I was going to get some information on my pet. I walked out to the garage and picked the Maserati. I put on my shades, put down the roof and blasted the music, pulling out of the garage and driving down the streets, passing families and vampires.

I pulled into the auction house, where they kept all the girls that sold. I walked in and went over to the front desk.

"Auctions are next month, kid." The lady said.

"I actually info on one of the girls that sold yesterday." I said.

"You'll have talk to the auditor. You can wait in the living room. I send him in soon."

I walked into the trash-looking living room. I passed a small table. that had a little girl, no more than five, hiding under it.

I bent down and asked,

"What are you hiding from?"

She looked at me with a scared look.

"The other kids. Are you a vampire?" She asked.

"Yes. Why are you hiding from the other kids?" I was sure kids her age were almost always friendly and full of energy. I was starting to doubt that by the look of her fearful face.

"Because they hit. Only mommy stops them." She whispered, sadly.

"And where's you mommy now?" Poor kid.

"She was sold yesterday."

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked her, trying not to scare her.

"Anna. What's your's?"

"My name is Christian."

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I stood up, looking at the auditor.

"I hear you need information one of the girls I sold yesterday?" He asked.

"Yes. She was the last one. You sold her to my father." He nodded, a grim look on his face.

"Your talking about Destiny." He muttered.

"Can you tell me about her? My father bought her for me, but I'd like to know about her." I said.

"Of course. Well, she wasn't a good child. Had no discipline. Always got into fights with other kids. The little girl over there, Anna, will Destiny was very rude to her. Always pushed her around, stole her things, threw away her lunch and dinner. Never shared. And she always made up stories so people would feel sorry for her. Is that all you needed?" He said.

"Yes. Thank you."

The drive back home had me thinking. Non of these descriptions have fit her, but who knows? She might just be putting up a good scared act.

* * *

I pulled into the garage, parking next to Mallory's porche. I got out and walked into the house, heading towards my room.

I looked at Destiny, watching as she tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep. I walked into the bathroom, taking a hot shower, trying wash away Mallory's scent.

I walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around my waist, when I noticed Destiny staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped angrily. She looked at me, her eyes wide. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Nothing." She answered quickly.

"Listen, you're a blood donor and a slave. It means I drink from you and I control you. So cut the fake pity act and do what your supposed to do." I told her, icily.

She nodded and turned around, walking back to the couch and putting away the bed along with the comforters and pillows. I grabbed my jeans and grabbed the necklace, holding it loosely in the air.

"I'd just like to know, what's so special about this?" I asked.

She spun around, her eyes trained the necklace.

"It's just special." She mumbled, reaching out for it. I pulled it out of her reach and said,

"Tell me, and I might give it to you at the end of the day, depending if you did everything correctly."

"Because my parents' gave it to me." She mumbled.

I need to keep going with this. For all I know, she might've stolen it.

"So? Your gonna have to do better than that." I said to her, a smirk playing on face.

"Because they abandoned me when I was three, and its the only thing I have left of them."

I did not see one coming.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I whispered.

"Okay, I have to use the bathroom." She muttered, walking past me.

"Wait." I called out. I walked over to a closet and pulled out some clothes.

"Your clothes."

I walked around the room, when an idea came to me. I could mark her. Make her mine. I could do anything to her and no one would be able to say anything.

She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the couch. Well, here's my shot. I ran at her, slamming her into the wall. I moved my mouth to her neck and bit down, injecting her with my venom. I pulled away and laughed._  
_

"Why?" She asked, weakly.

"I had to mark you. Let everyone know your my slave. And trust me, when I bite you, you'll know it." I answered.

"How?" She asked.

"Cause you'll become addicted." I whispered, bringing my face close to hers, hearing her heart start to pump faster.

"No I won't." She said, mustering up as much confidence as she could.

"We'll see." I said.

As we walked down the stairs and called out over my shoulder,

"Get me a cup of blood."

* * *

"I here you did a blonde last night?" Andrew asked. He, like the other three, is a dougebag. But, they are my buds so I have to tolerate them.

"Yeah. She was good. Feisty. But clingy." I said, remembering.

"Oh dude, remember Sharon. Summer of '88?" Asked Kenny, with a sly smile.

"That chick was hot." Willis smirked.

"Hey guys, remember the night we all went up to the cabana and got drunk? When me and Sharon snuck off?" They leaned forward, waiting.

"Yeah?"

"I did her." I said cockily.

"Dude, you did not tap that." The guys said with a shake of their heads.

"Oh, but I did. Twice." I said.

We talked for the next few minutes till we heard the door open and someone come in. We talked for a few minutes, when suddenly, a glass shattered against the floor.

My head snapped to the left, looking into my pet's fear-filled eyes that looked right at the four of them. I heard Andrew laugh behind me and say,

"We thought you were dead."

She threw a shard of glass at him. I heard the sound of skin ripping and a muscle tear in his shoulder. Wow, pet's got an arm.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it?!" Woah, someone's angry.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked, looking at the five of them. They seemed to be having a glaring contest and so far, my pet was winning.

"Tell him." She sneered.

"You guys didn't even get a scratch for what you did! I'm the only one who suffered!" She screamed. What the hell is she talking about?

"Again, what is going on?" I asked, getting agitated.

"Tell them how you got away with nearly murdering me! And how I was only twelve!" No one. She's the one they nearly beat to death. I knew Willis was apart of it, but I didn't imagine the other three being apart of it.

She threw a knife, catching Andrew in the stomach.

"You shouldn't have done that, girly." One of them growled.

All of them ran at her. Oh shit. I ran forward, grabbing her around the waist. We crashed into the window, glass shattering all over us. She landed under me, accidentally kicking me in the groin. Wow, forgot what that pain felt like. Okay, let's just hope my voice doesn't go high.

I held onto her for a few more seconds before letting go, shaking my head as I walked out of the room.

* * *

There's something about her. I don't know what it is. But there's something. She's scared for one. Of what, I don't know. Of who, I wish I knew.

I decided to take a shower, needing something, anything, to do that will take my mind off my pet. i got out a few minutes later, changes in sweats, a black shirt with a faded number on it and walked out of the bathroom heading over to the window. I used to come outside when I was still human and promise my younger sister that one day, we would fly to the stars and look down on the town and city lights.

I heard the door open and Destiny come in, walking to couch and kicking off her shoes.

"Why didn't you me it was you they beat up?" I asked, stilling looking at the stars.

"Because I don't know anyone here. And I don't trust easily." She mumbled.

"Well, you should've." I said, gritting my teeth angrily.

I couldn't help be angry. I mean, you would be angry too if you found out you slave was actually the twelve-year-old girl who was beat up and nearly killed by your closest friends.

"Why?" She asked, whispering.

I sat next to her, startling her.

"Because I'm your owner and I have to know these things." I said, agitated.

I stared at me, my eyes roaming her face, moving down to her throat. I heard the soft thumping of her heart and the fast pumping of her blood flowing in her veins. I stood up in front of her, pulling her up. I pulled her towards me and put my lips to her neck, feeling the pumping of her blood grow faster, making it smell even more appetizing.

I pressed soft kisses over her neck, trying to make her feel safer somehow. I felt my fangs elongate and placed it over her throat, piercing her soft skin. Her blood was absolutely delicious. It was sweet, flowing freely down my throat. After a while she went limp. I grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer. After a few more minutes I pulled away and smirked down at her. I bent my head, put my lips next to her ear and whispered,

"Like I said. Sooner or later, you'll be addicted." I layed her back down on the couch and walked away.

Seems I'm going to have to drink from her daily. Her blood has now become my addiction. I climbed into bed, going to sleep with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**Seems like Destiny has become his new blood drug. Review and let me know what you think. :D**


	6. Shopping And A Venom Addiction

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_"Like I said. Sooner or later, you'll be addicted." He layed me on the couch and went to the bathroom._

_I was in pure bliss. His arms, though looked like they had many murders on them, held a sense of security. I pulled the sheets over me and fell asleep, dreaming of a certain someone._

* * *

**Destiny's Pov**

I woke up with the biggest headache of life. I feel like I have a hangover yet, I never got drunk. I was so tired I rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a thump which not the wind out of me. I pulled the covers down with me so I closed my eyes, deciding to sleep on the floor.

I woke up a few hours later, on something that was extremely soft. The comforter was silk and the pillows were satin. Just then, the bathroom door opened and stepped Christian with jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips and no shirt. I did not realize he had an eight pack.

"Good morning sunshine." He greeted. Did he just call me, what I think he just called me?

"Why am I on your bed?" I asked.

"Because I found you asleep on the floor and it did not look comfortable." He answered, walking around the bed and standing next to the side I was laying on.

"This is too much. My head hurts." I whined.

"It'll pass." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I got up, and somehow got tangled up in the sheets I ended up falling the floor. I landed with a hard thump. Christian bursted out laughing, bent down and holding his stomach. After a few minutes he stopped laughing and stood up to his full, 6'1 height.

He leaned down and grabbed my hands, lifting me like if I were as light as a feather.

"You okay?" He asked concerned, gazing down at me with intense eyes.

It was times like these I treasured. When he used his morals. When he wasn't a cold womanizer whose looks and compulsion get him everything.

"Yeah." I whispered softly, looking down. His finger lightly tipped my chin up. I looked up through my lashes, blushing at the intense unexplained emotion in his eyes.

"You should get dressed. Were going places." And like that, he snapped out of the gazing warm look he had, becoming the cold distant guy I become used to seeing.

He turned around and left, the muscles on his back tense.

I changed into a pair a pair a worn out blue jeans a grey shirt. I put my hair in a ponytail and put on some shoes, walking out of the room. I walked down the stairs, looking for Christian.

I felt someone grab me from behind. I was about to scream when he whispered,

"Relax. It's just me."

I turned around and glared up at Christian, who was smirking down at me.

"I just need a little bite."

He moved toward me, making me walk backwards till my back hit the wall. I didn't want him to bite me again. Mostly because I'm afraid I'm going to like it.

He put a hand on either side of my face and bent his head, his fangs biting into my neck. He wrapped a hand around the back of head, keeping it steady while that other rested on my waist.

I bit back a moan that wanted to escape my mouth. As he drank he released his venom. Oh god, I was getting addicted. I couldn't let that happen.

He let go of me and removed his fangs, placing a kiss on my neck before completely moving away.

"Let's go." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and began to walk. I walked with him, a sort of drunken giggle escaping my lips.

"I should drink from you more often. You need to loosen up." He told me. I just sighed happily and continued to walk.

We walked outside, the sun warming up my skin and making me smile. We got to the garage, and when I saw what were driving in, I freaked.

"Um, did I ever tell you I have a fear of motorcycles?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." He smiled. Something about his words didn't sound or feel safe. I gave a small nervous laugh and got on, wrapping my arms around his waist. He started the motorcycle which made me squeeze with waist harder and squeeze my thighs around him on instinct.

"You continue to squeeze you're thighs like that and I'm going to get an erection." He told me. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe you just said that to me." I told him, shocked.

"It's the truth." Then he revved the engine and headed out of the driveway and onto the rode.

* * *

He drives fast. Like really fast. Like super fast. Yeah, fast. I kept my head ducked and my arms tight around his waist. Anytime I did something, like tight my arms around his waist, he'd remark with something sexual. And let me tell you, it's getting on my nerves.

We pulled up into the mall parking lot. I looked at it in awe. The last time I came to the mall I was nine.

"You look like you haven't been here in years." Christian said behind me.

"It's only been seven years. I don't even remember what the inside looks like." I whispered.

"Well, now you can remember." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the entrance.

It was spectacular. Humans and vampires walked around, side by side. Some vampires walked around with their slaves others walked around with family and friends. I had a distant memory of coming here when my parents were still alive. It was me my parents and my brother and sister. I sighed sadly at the memory.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing."

As we walked I peered up at him. Watching the sun reflect off his green eyes making them shine. The son lit up his dirty-blonde hair showing his blonde highlights. He looked sexy.

"It's rude to stare at people." He said, a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth. I looked down, blushing crimson red.

For the next couple of hours we walked around going into many different stores. I was fine with going into the stores until he dragged me into the fitting room. Now I'm not going to lie, I was sure for a second that he was going to rape me.

Turns out he just wanted me to tell him how hot he looks on a scale of 1 to 10. Right now he was trying on jeans.

"Okay, do these make my dick look bigger? You know, more appealing?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" I asked, horrified.

"Yes." He said, seriously.

"I really don't want to answer that." I said, nervously.

"Remember, you do what I tell you to do. Now, do these jeans make my dick look bigger and more appealing?" He asked again. I can't believe I'm about to say this.

"Yes. You're, um, stuff does look bigger." I said, blushing fifty shades of red.

He walked toward me, pressing his chest against mine.

"Does is look appealing?" He asked, his voice husky.

"Yes." I whispered. His lips were dangerously close to mine.

"Good." His cool breath stunned me.

He took off the jeans and put on his regular one. He put on his shoes and grabbed the jeans, walking out of the fitting rooms and going to the cash register. After he payed for the jeans we went to a couple more stores before going to the food court.

He bought two of the biggest hamburgers I have ever seen and one large soda which he said we were sharing. We walked to one of the tables in the middle of the court. He set one of the burgers in front of me and all I did was stare at it, my mouth-watering at the sight of it.

"You look like if this was you're first burger ever." He said, halfway done with his.

"You'd be surprised at the amount of food I've never eaten." I told him.

"Did they ever feed you?" He asked, curiously.

"The kids over ten only got a small portion of food a month. Some of us ate, some of us didn't. The kids ten or younger were giver a larger portion but they still hardly ever ate. Some died of starvation." I whispered, remembering all the horrible memories of that dreadful place.

"Well, now you get to experience all the food you never ate." He said with a smile but you could tell it was strained and his eyes were tight.

I picked up the hamburger and bit into it. This is the most amazing food I have ever tasted. I savored each bite, practically swallowing the whole thing.

"Slow down there, tiger. You don't want to choke." He said, laughing. He looked carefree. Not the stotic womanizer I've been so used to seeing these past couple of days.

I complied and slowed down a little, still biting into the yummy burger. I finished it a few minutes later, taking a huge slurp from the cup, the whole time Christian stayed staring at me. As if trying to figure out something.

"Come on, time to go." He said, standing up.

"Where are we going next?" I asked.

"We are going home. I could use so blood and you need sleep." He told me.

"Okay." I stood and together we walked out of the mall.

* * *

We arrived back at the mansion an hour later. We walked back into the house, the afternoon sun slowly fading into the evening.

We walked up to our room and set down the bags. He walked into closet and handed me a shirt.

"You're new pajamas till I can find something that'll fit you." He told me.

I walked into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower. I cleaned my body, deciding not to wash my hair now. I got out a couple of minutes later, feeling fresh. I changed into the dark blue shirt surprised when I saw it reached my knees. Either I'm really small or he's really tall.

I walked out of the bathroom and began to walk towards the couch when Christian appeared in front of me, scaring that crap out of me.

"You're sleeping on the bed." He said.

"And do bother arguing." He said when he saw me about to protest.

I walked to the bed and climbed in under the covers, all of today's events finally catching to me, making me extremely tired. I could barely keep my eyes open.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt someone climb onto the bed and climb on my stomach. I opened my eyes, coming face to face with Christian.

"I just need to feed." He whispered. I was too tired to fight, so I just let him.

He kissed his way down to my neck, placing soft kisses on my neck. I felt his fangs pierce my throat. His hand came up to my face and the other, which completely took my by surprise, went under and into my shirt. I thought, him being him, he would do something but instead, he just wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest.

The venom was so inviting I couldn't help the soft low moan that escaped my lips.

"Don't stop." I whispered. The venom was just so inviting, I didn't want it to end.

He continued to drink for few more minutes before retracting his fangs and pulling back, still sitting on my stomach. He leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"Are you addicted?" His cool breath tickling my ear.

"Yes." I whispered, the tiredness finally coming back to me.

He laughed quietly and bent down placing a kiss on my forehead. He got off me and walked out of the room, whispering 'good night' as he left.

As I lay there, still in my drugged haze, I realized something. I was addicted to his bite. And thanks to answering his question, he knows I'm addicted.

I fell asleep thinking about him.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Do you think Destiny's falling love with Christian? Review and let me know what you think. :D**


	7. Christian has gone shopping

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_"Like I said. Sooner or later, you'll be addicted." I layed her back down on the couch and walked away._

_Seems I'm going to have to drink from her daily. Her blood has now become my addiction. I climbed into bed, going to sleep with a smirk on my face_.

* * *

I woke to a sound I didn't expect. And that was the sound of my pet rolling off the couch and falling on the floor. I got up and walked around the bed, in time to see her fall asleep. On the floor.

"What am I going to do with you?" I whispered to myself. I walked over to her and took the comforter off her. I picked her up, surprised by how light she was. I thought most humans weighed more. I moved towards ym bed and layed her there, placing the comforters over her.

She looked peaceful. She also looked really sexy for soon reason. And now I have an erection. Time to go find Mallory. Wait, she isn't here today. Oh well, I'll find a human.

I went to the local bar and walked in, going to my usual seat and ordering a beer. Just then a blonde walked up to me, clearly drunk. No one would approach a vampire if they weren't high or drunk.

"Hey sexy." She slurred.

"Hello." I greeted slyly.

And like that, we talked. After a few minutes she attacked her lips with mine. I grabbed her and took her to one of the rooms in the back. I threw her on the bed and kissed her neck, coming up to her lips. I ripped off her clothes and took off my jeans and thrusted into her. I began to thrust into her, biting into her neck. As I thrusted and thrusted into her, I heard her moans get louder. After a few more thrusts I came into her. I mouth my fangs from her neck and looked into her eyes.

"Forget you saw me." And just like a snap, she fell asleep instantly.

I put on my pants and walked out of the bar, a satisfied smile on my face. I drove home and pulled into the driveway. I ran up to my room, and saw my pet was still sound asleep, hugging the pillow. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After a few minutes I got out and changed into a pair of jeans and shoes.

When I got out I saw she was waking up.

"Good morning sunshine." I greeted as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Why am I on your bed?" She asked confused.

"Because I found you asleep on the floor and it did not look comfortable." I answered her, walking around the bed and standing next to her side.

"This is too much. My head hurts." She whined, grabbing her head.

"It'll pass." I said with a shrug.

Now that next thing that happened, had me on the floor cracking up. She got up and crawled to the edge of the bed. Her legs were tangled in the sheets so she ended up falling on the floor with a thud. After I finished laughing I walked over to her and grabbed her hands, lifting her off the floor.

"You okay?" I asked her, concerned.

"Yeah." She whispered softly, looking down. I tipped her chin up, some unexplained emotion bubbling up inside me. No, I can't feel like this. For her safety.

"You should get dressed. Were going places." I told her monotonely.

I turned around and walked out of the room, my back tense. I walked down the stairs and leaned against the wall, waiting for her.

She walked down the stairs, stopping at the end, looking around. I walked up behind her and put my hand over her mouth, pulling her towards me.

"Relax. It's just me." I whispered when she freaked.

She turned around and glared up at me. I looked down at her, smirking my usual smirk.

"I just need a little bite." I told her.

I moved toward her, which made her walk backwards till her back hit the wall.

He I put a hand on both sides of the wall, trapping her. I bent my head, feeling my fangs elongate. I placed my fangs on her neck, biting into the soft skin, feeling the warm blood flow down my throat. I wrapped my hand around the back of her head, keeping it steady while place the other on her waist.

I removed my fangs from her neck retracting my fangs and placing a kiss on her neck before pulling back and looking down at her.

"Let's go." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and began to walk towards the door, when I heard a sort of drunken giggle escape her lips.

"I should drink from you more often. You need to loosen up." I told her. She sighed happily as we walked to the door.

We walked outside, the sun hitting my eyes. I walked into the garage and directed her towards the motorcycle.

"Um, did I ever tell you I have a fear of motorcycles?" She asked, laughing nervously. Aw, she's scared. Maybe I could keep her comfort.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." I told her, smiling. I climbed on the bike and waited for her to get on. She gave a nervous laugh and got on, wrapping her delicate arms around my waist. I started the motorcycle which made her squeeze her thighs on instinct. She's trying to kill me.

"You continue to squeeze you're thighs like that and I'm going to get an erection." I told her, smirking to myself.

* * *

We rode down the rode very fast. I felt Destiny's arm and legs tighten around me. I smirked to myself and said,

"Do you want my dick to overload on erections? Cause if you continue to squeeze your thighs like that, that is exactly was is going to happen." She didn't say anything but I heard her heart beat speed up.

That's how is went for the next half-hour. She'd do something and I'd remark with something sexual. We pulled up into the mall parking lot. I parked the bike and turned it off, climbing off. I was about to walk when I noticed Destiny was still sitting on the bike, staring at the mall in complete awe. I came up behind her and said,

"You look like you haven't been here in years."

"It's only been seven years. I don't even remember what the inside looks like." She whispered.

"Well, now you can remember." I told her, grabbing her gently by the arm and pulling her towards the entrance. As we walked down the mall, I heard her sigh sadly beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing." She answered.

As we walked I felt her gaze up at me.

"It's rude to stare at people." I said, trying, and unsuccessfully, trying to hide the smirk that played at my lips. She looked down, obviously embarrassed.

For the next couple of hours we walked around going into many different stores. I could tell she started to freaked out as I brought her into the dressing rooms with me. What? I just wanted to know her opinion on the jeans I got. And maybe try to get to loosen up or at least show that she has hormones.

I walked into a store, picked a pair of jeans and dragged her into one of the dressing rooms. I took off my pants and put the jeans on. I turned toward her and said,

"Okay, do these make my dick look bigger? You know, more appealing?"

She looked completely shocked and taken off guard.

"Are you serious?" She asked me, horrified.

"Yes." I told her, trying, and succeeding, to keep up my serious face.

"I really don't want to answer that." She said, nervously.

"Remember, you do what I tell you to do. Now, do these jeans make my dick look bigger and more appealing?" I asked her again.

"Yes. You're, um, stuff does look bigger." She said looking down and blushing.

Suddenly, an idea hit me. I walked towards her, pressing my chest against hers. I felt her heart beat speed up.

"Does it look appealing?" I asked her, my voice going husky.

"Yes." She whispered. She stared at my lips cautiously.

"Good." I told her, stepping backwards.

I took off the jeans and put on my regular ones, putting on my shoes and grabbing the jeans. I walked out of the fitting rooms, Destiny in tow. I went to the cash register and paid. I went to a couple more stores, repeating everything I did in the other store before going to the food court.

I bought two hamburgers and a large soda, telling her we were sharing when I saw her confused face. We sat at one of the tables in the middle of the court. I set one of the burgers in front of her and unwrapped mine, picking it up, a biting deeply.

I looked over at Destiny who was just staring at the burger. Does she know she's suppose to pick it up in order to eat it?

"You look like if this was you're first burger ever." I told her.

"You'd be surprised at the amount of food I've never eaten." She told me. What does that mean?

"Did they ever feed you?" I asked her, curiously. It occurred to me how much I knew nothing about her life expect that she was abandoned by her parents and my four best friends beat the crap out of her.

"The kids over ten only got a small portion of food a month. Some of us ate, some of us didn't. The kids ten or younger were giver a larger portion but they still hardly ever ate. Some died of starvation." She whispered. I could relate to her story. When me and my family were human, we barely ever ate. Food was scarce back then.

"Well, now you get to experience all the food you never ate." I told her, forcing a smile.

I watched as she picked up the hamburger and bit into it. Her eyes practically widened at its taste. She bit into it, barely chewing it.

"Slow down there, tiger. You don't want to choke." I laughed.

She slowed down a little, this time actually biting the hamburger instead of just swallowing it. I stared at her, watching as she finished the hamburger and took a huge slurp from the soda. She seemed happy enough, content somehow. I could grasp how someone so young, so innocent, had been roped into this life. She was nice and somehow, she got nothing.

"Come on, time to go." I said, standing up, forgetting my thoughts. Or at least, trying to forget my thoughts.

"Where are we going next?" She asked, staring up at me.

"We are going home. I could use some blood and you need sleep." I told her.

"Okay." She said. It surprised me at how fast she just accepted it. Most humans would fight, saying they weren't tired. But not Destiny. As we walked out of the mall I thought, _She's something else._

* * *

We arrived back at the mansion an hour later. We walked back into the house, the afternoon sun slowly fading into the evening.

I walked into the room, Destiny in tow. I walked into the closet and grabbed one of my old shirts. I handed it to her saying,

"You're new pajamas till I can find something that'll fit you."

As she walked into the bathroom, I changed into my sweatpants with a black shirt that strained against my muscles. I went barefoot since I couldn't find my shoes and I was going to spend the rest of the day in bed. I watched as Destiny came out of the bathroom, wearing my shirt. It came up to her knees and just the sight of her legs make me get an erection. She was going to the death of me.

I appeared in front of her, making her jump back in fright and place a hand over her fast beating heart.

"You're sleeping on the bed." I told her.

"And do bother arguing." I said, when I saw she was about to protest.

I watched as she climbed onto the bed, laying down and covering herself with the comforters. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran at vampire speed, appearing on her stomach, holding myself up so I wouldn't crush her with my weight.

"I just need to feed." I whispered.

I placed my lips on her cheek, kissing my way down to her neck and placing soft kisses on her neck. I felt my fangs come out and placed them over her throat, piercing her throat. I placed my hand on the back of her neck and placed my other hand under her shirt. I wrapped my arm around her waist, feeling her heart speed up as I pulled her closer to my chest.

As I began to drink, I heard a low moan escape her lips. I thought I was imagining, till I heard the words come out of her mouth.

"Don't stop." She whispered.

I knew she would come around sooner or later. I continued to drink for few more minutes before retracting my fangs and pulling back, still sitting on her stomach. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, a smirk on my lips.

"Are you addicted?"

"Yes." She answered, her eyes beginning to close from the tiredness.

I didn't even think as I laughed quietly and bent down placing a kiss on her forehead. I got off me and walked to the door, whispering,

"Good night." And closing the door.

I ran to Mallory's room, just as she came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing. I grabbed her a pulled her down next to me, taking off my clothes. I pounded into her, my fangs extended. She moaned loudly as I pounded harder and harder into her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, spilling into her.

I landed next to her, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, dreaming of Destiny.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Think he's finally dreaming about her? Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I'd love to know what you think. :D**


	8. Anna And A Terrible Nightmare

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_As I lay there, still in my drugged haze, I realized something. I was addicted to his bite. And thanks to answering his question, he knows I'm addicted._

_I fell asleep thinking about him._

* * *

I woke up feeling light and full of bliss. I got off the bed and skipped to the bathroom, smiling to myself. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked healthier then I ever did in my entire life. I moved my hair and looked at my neck. Dry blood was around the bite which was starting to heal. I giggled at the thought of having another bite. His venom was just so good.

I took a shower, feeling the hot water calm my tense muscles. I felt happy. I felt good about myself. I was a peace. At least, for now. As I stepped out of the shower, I realized something. I brought no clothes with me. Oh fuck.

I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom, just as Christian was coming into the room. He took one look at me, his eyes went from bored to mischievous within seconds. He walked toward me, looking stunning as usual. His jeans were dangerously low on hips his and he wore a tight black shirt that strained against his muscles.

He walked around me, taking me in. His eyes slowly roamed my body from my head to my feet making me uncomfortable. I tightened my grip on the towel when he continued to walk around me, slowing inching forward.

"You know, your tipping myself control right now." He whispered against my ear. _Well, if I'm tipping your self-control let me leave! I don't care where I go as long as it's away from you! _I screamed in my head.

"Here." He passed me a couple of shopping bags I didn't realize he was carrying in his hands. I grabbed them and watched as he shot me smirk and turned around, closing the door behind him as he left.

I set the bags on the bed and took out its contents. The clothes were okay. I can't say the same for the pajamas. It seems he thinks he's going to be getting some. Well, I got news for him. Over my dead body. I am keeping my innocence till I find the one person I love or till I'm married.

I put on a black and blue bra and underwear set which also turned out to be lace. Damn you Christian. I put on a pair of black tight jeans a blue shirt that was loose and a sweater along with blue converse. I noticed a hairbrush in the bag. Finally! I can now comb my hair. I walked to the mirror in the bathroom and combed my black hair, letting it fall in waves and resting on my waist.

I walked back out and noticed the bags were gone and Christian was on his bed, flipping through t.v. channels, a bored expression on his face.

"Finally. Today is your day off since it's the weekend. So, I have no control over you. For now." He said. He seemed sullen that he wouldn't have me around to feed off of. Well good.

Really? Day off? I smiled widely as a thought entered my head. I could visit Anna. My precious daughter. The one thing that has kept me sane the last couple of days.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But yes, as long as it isn't a stupid question, you may proceed." He replied, a smile playing on his lips.

"Can I borrow one of your cars?" I asked, hopefully.

"Do you have a license?" He asked me, amused by something.

"Yes." I told him. I learned to drive when I fifteen. I got a license only because I had to do the shopping and drive around town getting things.

"Then you can drive the Mercedes. Follow me." He stood up and walked over to me, grabbing my hand. Suddenly, we were at the garage. Damn vampires, and their stupid vampire speed.

The garage was big enough to fit twenty cars. But there was only seven cars in it. He grabbed a key from one of the key hangers and gave it to me.

"Which one is the Mercedes?" I asked him, confused.

He laughed a little and pointed to the shiny red Mercedes. I walked forward and opened the door. I sat on the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. I closed the door and rolled down the windows. Just as I was about to pull out of the garage, Christian was at the window giving me a pair of sunglasses.

"Here. So the sun isn't in your eyes." He explained when he saw my confused expression.

I nodded and backed out of the garage. Within minutes I was sailing down streets, happy to be free, even if was for only today.

I cranked up the radio, happy to finally listen to music. I smiled as I drove around town, going to the Auction House. I turned off the radio as I pulled up into the parking lot. I got out, and suddenly shivered, remembering the horrible memories of this place.

I walked up the front steps and rang the door bell. It opened, revealing the 'caretaker' of the girls inside. She really was a bitch.

"Well, if it isn't Destiny?" She taunted.

"Hello, you crazy bitch. How's life?" I asked, sweetly.

"You can't talk to me like that! Until you're sold I own you." She growled.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" I asked, in mock surprise.

"Tell me what?" She snapped.

"I've already been sold." I sneered. I lifted my hair and showed her the place where Christian had marked me. She gasped and then did something that shocked me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She let me in and asked,

"Are you here to see someone?"

"Yes. Anna." I told her, coldly. Time she got a taste of her own medicine.

"Follow me."

She turned around and walked to the second floor. This isn't where Anna's room is. This is the Torture Floor. It's not really a torture floor. But we call it that. It's where your sent to if you did something bad. And then they beat you. I've been sent here multiple times. I still have the scars.

She opened the first door on the right and walked away. I stepped in and looked around the room. The color on the walls were chipped and peeling, there was a small table, a chair, a small couch and bed. Where my daughter lay. Crying in her sleep. She had go through so much, and she was only five.

I layed down next to her and rolled her onto her back, feeling a choked sob come out of my mouth. She had blood on her forhead, her lip had a cut, her eye was swollen and her breathing was coming out slightly broken, indicating she had a few cracked ribs.

I softly shook her. Her eyes snapped open, her blue eyes frantic and wide, looking all around before resting on me. Her blue eyes filled with tears and her small bottom lip began to tremble.

"Mommy?" She asked, sobbing.

"Yes sweetie. It's me." I whispered. She wrapped her small, chubby arms around my neck, srying into my neck.

I hugged her back, feeling my own tears spilling out. I had missed her so much. She was my daughter.

"I missed you mommy." She cried.

"I missed you too, baby." I sobbed.

After a few more minutes of crying, I pulled back, whipeing her tears.

"Come on, where leavign for the day." I told her. Sometimes, friends come to the Auction House and sign the person out to spend time with them, but them you have to bring them back.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes." I got off the bed, and grabbed her small hand, walking out of the room and closing the door behind me.

* * *

We walked down the stairs, passing the girls who were rude to me. I smirked at them, feeling their envious glare on me as walked by. I went over the sign out sheet and wrote my name and Anna's name. I walked out of the building and gave Anna the sunglasses. She put on them face, and looked up at me, smiling. I laughed when I saw how big the glasses were on her.

I walked to the car and head her gasp in shock.

"This is your car?" She asked, still stunned.

"No. It's my master's car. But today is my day off. So he let me borrow it." I explained.

"Oh. Mommy is he nice?" She asked, when we were in the car.

"Yes. He's not exactly..moral about things but he is still nice." I explained, keeping my eyes on the road. I pulled up into the mall and parked the car.

"Mommy, where are we?" She asked, curiously.

"We, are at the mall." I told her. She squealed happily and hugged me.

We got out of the car and made our way toward the front entrance, Anna skipping happily next to me, a smile that can light the world on her face with her eyes beaming in excitment. She looked like how a five-year-old should look. Happy and carefree. And filled with innocence. Protected from the world's true colors.

We walked around the mall for hours, laughing, buying clothes, eating ice cream and reliving our most tresured memories.

"Do you think my mommy would have loved me if she was alive?" Anna asked. We were at the park, in the late afternoon, watching the pink, orange and fading purple lights. Anna was sittign in my lap and looking up at me.

"I think she would've been proud to have a daughter like you." I told her, sincerely.

"I love you mommy." She said, hugging me.

"I love you too, baby." I whispered. Resting my head on hers.

* * *

We spent a few more hours at the park watching the sun set before driving back to the Auction House. I parked the car and got out, walking inside the building. I signed out and looked over at Anna who was silently crying, her small shoulders shaking.

I bent down to her height and hugged her. I whipped her tears and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Anna, I don't want you to be sad. I promise to visit you everytime I get a free day or have enough time. So just remember that I'm always there." I gave her kiss on the cheek, another hug and watched as she walked back to the third floor.

I walked out of the building, feeling the tears I was holding back roll down my face. I got into the car, turn on the radio, and pulled out of the parking lot, driving back home to my doom.

* * *

I pulled up into the garage and parked the car, turning it off. I stepped out and put the key on the hanger, and walked to the door that connected to kitchen. I saw one of the maids walk over to me. She was one of the old ones. She was about 60 with grey hair, kind blue wrinkly eyes and motherly smile.

"Hello Helen." I greeted.

"Hello dear. How are you?" She asked kindly.

"A little hungry." I told her, sheepishly.

"Come on. I'll whip something up." She told me, directing me toward the island.

I sat on one of the stools. She gave me a cup of tea as she began to make me a sandwhich. I drank the tea silently as she prepared the sandwhich and put the plate in front of me.

"Thanks Helen." I said, wasting no time and bittign into the sandwhich, the food lighting up my tastebuds.

"No problem. Just remember to turn off the lights when you're finished." She told me, walking out.

I finished my sandwhich and drank about half of my tea before washing the plate and cup and puttign it where it belongs. I walked over to the light switch and turned it off, walking out of the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs to the room and opened the door, stepping into pure darkness. I noticed Christian asleep on his bed, with no shirt on. I watched his chest flutter up and down. I walked over to one of the drawers next to the couch and found the pajamas. I grabbed a pair and walked into the bathroom, closign the door behind me. I took a quick shower, stepping out five minutes later. I changed into the silk loose shirt and the shorts that were shorter than mid-thigh.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked out, going to the couch. Feelign to drained to take out the couch bed, I grabbed the comforters and just laid on the couch. Instantly falling asleep and dreaming about something I was sure I would never dream about again.

* * *

*Dream*

_I was walking down the street, the moon shining over me, making me smile and remember my family. I was walking down Heli, a street in Vampville, which is a vampire country with vampires and humans. I was passing the alley when suddenly, I was pulled in. I stared into the cold eyes of four vampires who had me cornered against the wall._

_"What do we have here?" One of the sneered, a mean smile on his face. He stepped forward and leaned against the wall next to me. The others stood in front of me._

_"Seems we've found us dinner." One of the laughed, leanign in and putting his nose to my neck._

_"What's your name human?" The one leaning next to me, asked._

_"Fuck off." I snapped. First mistake._

_His eyes turned a blood red. His hand shot out and smacked me in the face, snapping my head ot the left._

_"Let's try again. What's your name?" He growled. _

_"Destiny." I whispered._

_"Beautiful." He purred._

_He pressed himself against me while the others laughed. He bent his head and just as he was about to bite me, I kick him. In the balls. _

_He fell to his knees, howling in pain. I made a run for it, even though I knew it was hopeless. He recovered faster than I would've expected and tackled me to the floor, his friends kicking and punching me and he held me down. I screamed each time they kicked which just made them laugh and hit harder. My pain was their ectasy. They got off on it._

_After who knows how long, they stopped. They one who was holding down pulled me up, and threw me against the far wall. I slammed into it, my head hitting with a sickening crack. He walked forward, a malice smile on his face and an evil glint in his eyes._

_He grabbed me roughly by my tattered shirt, and pulling me toward him. He wrapped an arm aroudn my waist and held my head. He bit down hard on my neck, making he scream in pure agonizing pain. The others joined in, one biting the other side of my neck and the other two biting into my wrists. _

_I screamed and cried, begging them to stop, as they slowly drank me dry. After a while, black spots began to dance around in my vision. My head pounded even more, and my body was in pure pain. My ribs felt like they had been lit on fire and my lungs hurt._

_I felt them drop me on the floor, walking away, all laughing and high-fiving each other. As I laid there, I felt myself floating away. The darkness beginning to push against my eyelids. I knew that if I gave in the pain would subside, but I would never wake up. I'd be dead. Just as I was about to give up, I heard it. The sound of people's voices. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Just a small whimper._

_I heard their voices come closer, till they were right in front of me. I looked into the eyes of my old vampire family. They seemed lost. Confused as to why I was liek this. Broken. I gave them a soft smile, feeling the blood drip down my lip. They I closed my eyes, and feel asleep._

*End Dream*

* * *

**So, what did you think? Do you hate the bastards that beat the livign crap out of her? Review and let me know what you think. :D**


	9. Dreaming Of My Angel

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_I ran to Mallory's room, just as she came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing. I grabbed her a pulled her down next to me, taking off my clothes. I pounded into her, my fangs extended. She moaned loudly as I pounded harder and harder into her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, spilling into her._

_I landed next to her, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, dreaming of Destiny._

* * *

I woke up to the feeling that someone was laying kisses all over my chest. I opened my eyes, finding Mallory all over me. I don't care how hot she is or how good in bed she is, no one disturbs me when I'm sleep.

"What are you're doing?" I whispered angrily when she sat on my stomach, her legs on either side of me. It didn't help that she was naked cause of last night's events.

"Come on baby. You know you want to." She purred, leaning forward and pressing herself against me.

"No, I don't." I threw her off me and got up, putting on my under, jeans and shirt.

I walked out of the room and went to my room down the hall. I opened the door and saw Destiny asleep on the bed. I was hungry. I wonder if she'll wake up if I bite her? I walked forward till I was sitting on the bed. As I leaned down toward her neck, I felt my fangs elongate. I pressed my fangs to her neck, piercing her throat.

I drank in her sweet blood, wrapping my arm around her waist. I heard her moan quietly. I pulled back and saw she was still asleep, a small smile on her face. I continued to drink for a few more minutes before pulling back and placing a soft kiss on her bite mark.

She looked like an angel. Her black hair was spread out around her, and her eyes were peacefully closed. Her lips were full and light pink. Her nose was small and adorable. Her face was porcelain and just added to her beauty.

I got and walked out of the room, going to the garage. I grabbed the keys to the Corvette and got in. I drove over to the vampire mall, listening to music. I parked in the parking lot, and got out, walking toward the entrance and flashing girls my smirk.

I walked into the mall, going straight to Hot Topic. I needed to get some clothes for Destiny. Something that looks decent yet sexy. I walked around, scanning the clothing rack.

I looked at the clothes, feeling a smirk creep up on my lips. I bought some jeans, a few short shorts, some shirts and a pair of shoes. I moved onto the bra and underwear section. I bought about six sets of lacy bra and underwear and two regular ones. I bought some silk pajamas that consisted of a loose shirt and shorts.

After I bought them, I bought myself some jeans and payed for it. I drove home, a smirk plastered on my lips. I pulled into the garage and got out. I put the key on the hanger and went through the kitchen and up the stairs to my room.

I opened the door, the bags in my hand when I saw Destiny come out of the bathroom. In a towel. I felt my eyes turn mischievous within seconds. I walked toward her, looking her up and down. The towel went up to her mid-thigh, exposing her legs. Her neck and shoulders were exposed and she looked fuck hot. Seriously, I wanted to do her right then and there.

I began to walk around her, completely taking her in. As my eyes roamed her beautiful body, I saw her shift uncomfortable and tighten her grip on the towel. I stopped behind her, and bent my head, whispered against her ear,

"You know, your tipping myself control right now." I just barely had enough self-control not to rip her towel off and take her. I needed to take my mind off that. I passed her the bag, saying,

"Here."

I turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door, breathing deeply. She doesn't know what she does to me.

After a few minutes, I went back into the room, happy to see she was in the bathroom. I went over to ym bed and layed on it, turning the t.v. on and flipping through channels, trying to find something entertaining.

She came out a few minutes later, looking like a radiant angel. It was then I realized it. Today was saturday and it was her day off.

"Finally. Today is your day off since it's the weekend. So, I have no control over you. For now." I told her.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, she smiled brightly. Her eyes shining in a way I've never seen. She looked even more beautiful. She was going to be the death of me one day. She looked at me and asked, somewhat nervously,

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But yes, as long as it isn't a stupid question, you may proceed." He replied, smirking.

"Can I borrow one of your cars?" She asked, hopeful look beaming in her beautiful hazel eyes. I didn't know they let them drive or have licenses at the Auction House.

"Do you have a license?" I asked, amused.

"Yes." She told me, somehow defensively.

"Then you can drive the Mercedes. Follow me." I stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her hand. Her hand was so small. I could wrap my hand around her entire hand.

I ran at vampire speed to the garage, arriving in seconds. I grabbed the keys to the Mercedes and gave it to her.

"Which one is the Mercedes?" She asked confused.

I laughed a little and pointed to the shiny red Mercedes. She walked toward the car, watching her hips swing from side to side making me lick my lips and practically growl. I watched as she got into the car, and pull out of the garage. I grabbed my sunglasses and ran to her, leaning in the window.

"Here. So the sun isn't in your eyes." I explained when I saw her confused expression.

I watched as she left, then got into the Ferrari and headed down to the club. I pulled up into the Valet Parking. I got out and walked into the club, ordering a White Russian.

"So, how's you pet?" Phil asked. Phil's a vampire and also the owner of the finest club in town. I met about a hundred years ago, when me and my family found him on the edge of a cliff, about to fall. We saved him but he almost died of internal injuries a few weeks later. Since he and my sister were mates, she turned him.

"She's alright." I told him. Phil looked up, smirking.

"Alright in bed, or just alright in general?" He asked.

"Alright in general. But I would like to know how she is in bed." I told him

"Is she a virgin?"

"Yes. And, completely unexperienced." I smiled.

"And that's a good thing?" He asked, giving me a weird look.

"Yeah. You can try new things. Things they've never known or heard about." I said.

"Have you drank from her?"

"Oh yeah. And, she like's it. I drank from her this morning." I said.

"How does that make a difference?" He asked.

"She was asleep." I smirked. He laughed and high-fived me.

"Get me a vodka." I told him. He walked away, still laughing.

He came back a few minutes later and gave me the cup. I drank the cup and ordered drinks till I felt a buzz. Vampires can get drunk but it takes a lot of drinks to get a buzz.

Once I was nice and drunk I went out onto the dance floor and grabbed a blonde I recognized from the day I found out I was getting a slave of my own.

"Hi." She laughed drunkenly.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Want to dance?" I told her.

"Yeah." She purred.

I grabbed her around the waist, her back against my chest. I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other on her hip. We grinded against each other, moving to the beat. After a while I brought her to one of the rooms in the back.

As soon as I closed the door, she attacked her lips with mine. I moved up to the bed and landed on top of it. I didn't feel liking doing anything, so I moved her head and bite down on her neck, drinking in her sweet blood.

After a while I stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Forget you saw me." I purred seductively.

"Okay." She giggled.

She got up and walked out of the room, a drunken smile on her face and a hazy look in her eyes. I got up and walked out of the bar, realizing it was already nine.

I got into the car, and drove home, trying to drive straight. I somehow managed not to crash into anything. I parked the car weirdly, and went up to my room, stumbling. I took off my shirt and jeans and got into bed, falling asleep instantly, dreaming of my angel.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Think Christian's finally falling in love? Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	10. Falling hard

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_I heard their voices come closer, till they were right in front of me. I looked into the eyes of my old vampire family. They seemed lost. Confused as to why I was like this. Broken. I gave them a soft smile, feeling the blood drip down my lip. They I closed my eyes, and feel asleep._

_*End Dream*_

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking me. I woke up, seeing the men up nearly beat me to death. I began to scream loud, trying to get away. I screamed louder and louder till I was sure my voice box would explode from the strain.

"Destiny! Stop fighting! It's me!" The person screamed.

I stopped struggling and looked up, realizing it was only Christian. Suddenly, sobs racked through my body, and tears rolled down my face.

Christian pulled to his chest, rocking us back and forth. He picked me up and carried me to his bed, laying next to me under the covers.

He brought me close to his chest, whispering words of comfort to me. He passed his hands through my hair, starting from the top of my head to my waist. He looked down at me, a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just a bad nightmare." I sniffled.

"Are you sure? That seemed like an intense nightmare." He said.

"Yeah." I whispered, resting my head on his hard chest, hearing the slow beats of his heart.

"Do you think you can go to sleep?" He asked.

"Maybe." I whispered.

"I know how to make you feel better."

He rolled over, hovering over me. He leaned down, his lips coming closer and closer to mine. As soon as his lips reached me, I turned my face, his lips landing on my cheek. He kissed his way down to my neck, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, waiting for the rush of euphoria. But it never came. He pressed soft kisses on my neck, nipping at the skin with his fangs.

I wanted him to bite me. I needed him to bite me. I wanted to forget about my nightmare.

"Please." I told him.

He seemed to know what I want because a second later, I felt his fangs enter my neck. A rush of bliss entered me, making me forget about the nightmare. He pulled me even closer to him, my chest against his. He pulled back after a while he pulled back, pressing his lips against my neck, kissing his way up my jaw.

He pulled back and hovered over me, caressing my face with his hand. He seemed to have a somewhat adoring look in his eyes. I didn't want this moment to end. He seemed happy. This rare side of him that hardly came out was showing itself tonight.

He leaned down, placing my his arms on either side on me, bringing himself closer. He lifted my head and brought it closer to him, till their was no space between us. He pressed his lips to mine, our lips moving in perfect sync.

He pulled away after a while, our breath ragged. He laid back on the bed, pulling closer to him, my back against his chest. His lips went to my neck, fangs biting in. I felt myself getting lost in the bliss.

He continued to drink for a couple more minutes, before pulling back, leaving me tired and weak. He pulled back, wrapping his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him. As I fell asleep, I realized something.

I was falling in love with Christian. And there was no stopping it.

* * *

**Sorry abotu the short chapter. But review and let me know what you think. :D**


	11. Christian's Fallen Hard

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_I got into the car, and drove home, trying to drive straight. I somehow managed not to crash into anything. I parked the car weirdly, and went up to my room, stumbling. I took off my shirt and jeans and got into bed, falling asleep instantly, dreaming of my angel._

* * *

I woke to the sound of someone crying in their sleep. I got up and looked over at Destiny, who was moving around on the couch, crying.

I walked over to her and knelt down, calling her name. After she didn't wake up I started shaking her. She woke up, took one look at me, and began to scream. I grabbed her, trying to stop her from thrashing around.

"Destiny! Stop fighting! It's me!" I screamed, trying to get her attention.

She finally stopped fighting and looked up at me. Sobs began to rack through her whole body, tears rolling freely down her face. I couldn't stand to see her like this.

I pulled her into my arms, rocking us back and forth, trying to calm her. I picked her up, cradling her to my chest. I walked over to the bed, Laying her down under the covers and laying down next to her.

I brought her close to my chest, whispering words of comfort to her. I passed my hands through her silky soft hair, starting from the top of her head down to her waist. I looked down at her, a concerned expression on my face.

"Are you okay?" I asked. They way she had thrashed around and cried. It made me feel so helpless that I didn't know what it was.

"Yeah. Just a bad nightmare." She sniffled, snuggling closer.

"Are you sure? That seemed like an intense nightmare." I said doubtfully.

"Yeah." She whispered softly, resting her head on my chest.

"Do you think you can go to sleep?" I asked. I had a feeling she couldn't.

"Maybe." She whispered.

"I know how to make you feel better." I told her.

I rolled over, hovering over her. I leaned down, my lips coming closer and closer to her. I so badly wanted to kiss her. As soon as my lips reached her, she turned her face, giving me her cheek. I kissed my way down to her neck, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to me. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck. I decided not to bite her just yet, wanting to hear her beg. So I began to kiss and nip at her neck with my fangs.

"Please." I heard her say. Finally, I heard her ask for me to bite her.

I bite into her neck, drinking in her sweet, sweet blood. I pulled her closer to me, her chest pressed up against mine. I pulled back, kissing my way up her neck and jaw. I pulled back and hovered over her, caressing her beautiful, soft face.

I leaned down, placing my arms on either side of her and leaning in close. I put my hand under her hand and pulled her close to me, till their was no space left. I pressed my lips against her soft, plump ones, our lips molding together.

After a while, I pulled back, my breathing ragged. I laid down next to her, bringing her close to me, her back against my chest, and wrapping an arm around her. I put my lips to her neck, feeling my fangs elongate and biting into her soft throat, feeling the blood flow down my throat.

After a while, I pulled back, bringing her to me. As I closed my eyes and fell asleep, I realized something.

I've fallen for her. I've fallen hard.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but tell review and tell me let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	12. Feeling Wanted

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_He continued to drink for a couple more minutes, before pulling back, leaving me tired and weak. He pulled back, wrapping his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him. As I fell asleep, I realized something._

_I was falling in love with Christian. And there was no stopping it._

* * *

I woke up feeling very weak and tired. And I noticed I wasn't on the couch. Suddenly, all of last night's events came flooding back. The nightmare, Christian comforting me, Christian kissing me.

I rolled over and faced Christian. He looked peaceful asleep. His hair was in his face and his chest fluttered up and down.

"It's rude to stare." He mumbled. opening is eyes and mesmerizing me with his emerald-green eyes.

"It wasn't staring. It was gazing." I said.

He smiled and pulled closer to him. I felt happy. This side of him didn't leave yet.

"Damn it." I heard him suddenly say.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I took to feedings from you at the same time." He muttered.

"And?" I asked, silently pleading for him to continue.

"Well, since you'll be really weak, it just means we have to share blood." He answered.

"But we'll do that later." He told me.

I smiled, nodded, and got up. I really need to pee! As soon as my feet hit the floor, they gave way beneath me.

I felt Christian's strong arms catch me before I could hit the floor. He stared down at me with a concerned expression.

"Guess I'll feed you my blood now." He told me.

He put me back on the bed, under the still warm covers. He laid down next to me, and with his index finger, drew a line of blood on his wrist.

He put his wrist to my mouth, and I reluctantly drank. As soon as his blood hit my tongue, my mouth exploded in ecstasy. His blood tasted just like chocolate, my favorite.

I held his wrist and drank. I couldn't stop. It was so good. After a while he pulled away, the cut on his wrist heeling itself in seconds. I smiled up at him, my body swimming with energy.

He laughed and leaned down, pressing his soft lips against mine, rolling over so he was hovering me. I pulled back after a while, laughing at the his expression.

"I have to go shower." I told him, getting up.

"Can I join you? Better to save water than waste." He shot me his trademark smirk.

"No." I told him, laughing.

I got into the shower, feeling the hot water relax my muscles. After I stepped out of the shower, I realized that I forgot to bring my clothes. Again!

I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out, passing Christian who was staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes.

I walked over to the drawers and pulled out a lacy underwear and bra, watching him smirk as I passed him. I put on the bra and underwear. It's time I teased him.

I walked out, smirking when I saw his mouth drop open. His eyes followed me as I walked across the room. I walked of to the drawers, looking for something to wear.

I felt Christian wrap his arms around my waist, his lips going to my ear, as he whispered,

"Why are you teasing me?"

"Cause you deserve to be teased." I answered.

He spun me around and kissed me straight on the lips, backing us up till I was trapped between the wall and his body. His head bent down, trailing kisses from my ear to my neck, sending shivers through my body. His lips stopped at my neck, softly nipping with his fangs. He kissed his way up my jaw, his lips pressing against mine. He pulled back too soon for my liking.

"I do the teasing around here." He whispered, his breath softly blowing on my face.

I nodded and walked back to the drawers, putting on a pair of mid-thigh shorts and a purple tank-top with black hightops. I combed my hair and put it in a ponytail, exposing my neck.

I turned around and found Christian kneeling down. He grabbed my hands and asked in a very dramatic way,

"Will, you, Destiny Morgan, be my girlfriend?"

"Why?" I asked, cautiously. He better not be playing any games.

"If you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend, I will shower you with jewelry, tell you you're the most amazing girl in the world, and cherish you with love." He told me, sincerely.

"Then yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." I told him. He smiled, and for the first time, it wasn't a smirk. It was a genuine smile. A smile I have now nominated as my favorite.

"But their's one thing." He said suddenly. I knew it was too good to be true.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"We have to keep a secret. It's frowned upon to date a human, especially if it's your slave." He told me, truthfully.

I nodded in understanding. So we could never truly be together. I walked over to him and hugged him, my head resting on his chest. He bent his knees a little and rested his head on mine, hugging me to him.

He tipped my chin up and pressed his lips to mine, our lips molding into each other. I laughed against his lips.

"What's so funny?" He asked, smiling down at me.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." I laughed. He looked at me and smiled, kissing me again.

As he gazed down at me, I realized from the first time in seven years, I was finally wanted.

* * *

**Finally, after so much teasing their finally together! Now, we can move of to the relationship drama! YAY! Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	13. I've Found Love

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_After a while, I pulled back, bringing her to me. As I closed my eyes and fell asleep, I realized something._

_I've fallen for her. I've fallen hard._

* * *

I felt someone's eyes on me. It was my pet's eyes.

"It's rude to stare." I mumbled, opening my eyes and staring in her beautiful hazel eyes that stared at me with a sort of happiness.

"It wasn't staring. It was gazing." She told me defensively.

I smiled at her and pulled her towards me, loving the feeling the warmness radiating off her skin. She smelled so good. As I looked at her, I realized something. She seemed slightly paler than usual. Her lips had a lighter shade of pink and she had bags under her eyes.

"Damn it." I said out loud.

"What?" She asked looking confused.

"I took to feedings from you at the same time." I muttered. I can't believe I wasn't more careful.

"And?" She asked, practically pleading for me to continue.

"Well, since you'll be really weak, it just means we have to share blood." I answered. Which also means that if we share blood we'll be linked.

"But we'll do that later." I told her.

She smiled, nodded, and got up. I watched as her feet touched the floor and she stood up, her knees giving way beneath her. Before she hit the floor I had her in my arms, staring down at her with a concerned expression.

"Guess I'll feed you my blood now." I told her, reluctantly.

I put her back on the bed, under the covers. I laid down next to her, and with my index finger, drew a line of blood on my wrist.

I put my wrist to her mouth, and watched aw she drank. Her hands grabbed hold of my arm, holding my wrist closer to her mouth.

After a while I pulled my wrist away, the cut on my wrist heeling itself in seconds. She smiled up at me, making me laugh.

I leaned down, pressing my lips against her soft, pink, plump lips, rolling over so that I was hovering her. She pulled back after a while, laughing at the my confused expression.

"I have to go shower." She told me, getting up. I shot her my trademark smirk and said,

"Can I join you? Better to save water than waste."

"No." She told me, laughing.

I laid on the bed, waiting for her return. Why does it take girls so long to shower? Just then, the door opened and out stepped Destiny, wearing only a towel to cover herself.

I watched her with a hungry look as she walked past me. She pulled out a pair of bra and panty and walked back into the bathroom.

When she walked out she was smirking when saw my mouth drop open. She isn't just wear a bra an underwear. She wore lacy bra and underwear. I followed her with my eyes, taking in her legs. I then noticed something. Light, almost unnoticeable scars, covered her legs, torso, arms and back. I can't believe I never noticed it.

I got up and walked toward her, wrapping my arms around her waist, putting my lips to her ear, and whispering,

"Why are you teasing me?"

"Cause you deserve to be teased." She answered me, her heart beating slightly faster.

I spun her around and kissed her lips, backing us up till she was trapped between the wall and my body. I bent head toward her, trailing kisses from her ear to her neck, feeling her body shiver in pleasure against mine. I stopped and her neck, softly nipping the skin with my fangs. I kissed my way up her jaw, pressing my lips against her soft ones. I pulled back, watching her face become disappointed.

"I do the teasing around here." I whispered to her.

She nodded and walked back to the drawers, putting on a pair of mid-thigh shorts and a purple tank-top with black hightops. She combed her beautiful midnight black hair and put it in a ponytail, exposing her neck. I could hear her pulse as her heart pumped, sending the blood through her veins.

It was now or never. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. Damn, last time I did this was about, let's see, almost two hundred years ago. I kneeled down, just as she turned around.

In a very dramatic voice, I asked her,

"Will, you, Destiny Morgan, be my girlfriend?"

"Why?" She asked, cautiously.

"If you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend, I will shower you with jewelry, tell you you're the most amazing girl in the world, and cherish you with love." I told her, sincerely. Seems she starting to change me. I'm almost never nice. Unless, it's with my family.

"Then yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." She told me. I smiled a genuine smile, till I remembered something.

"But their's one thing." I really didn't want to do this.

"What is it?" She whispered, looking up at me.

"We have to keep a secret. It's frowned upon to date a human, especially if it's your slave." I told her, truthfully.

Vampires have fallen in love with slaves, and they person has been turned, but with me it's a slightly different situation. I have the no soul part and my parents would probably got insane if they found out. I'm not kidding. Vampires have gone crazy.

She nodded her head in understanding. She walked over to me and hugged me, her head resting on mu chest. I had to bend my knees a little, but I didn't mind. I held her there in my arms, my head resting against her.

I looked at her and softly grabbed her chin, lifting her head. I pressed my lips to hers, our perfect against each other. I suddenly felt her laugh against my lips.

"What's so funny?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." She laughed. I looked at her and smiled, kissing her.

I have found love.

* * *

**What do you think? Think he's finally given in to his undying love for her? Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	14. Anna's Been Sold

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_"What's so funny?" He asked, smiling down at me._

_"Nothing. I'm just happy." I laughed. He looked at me and smiled, kissing me again._

_As he gazed down at me, I realized from the first time in seven years, I was finally wanted._

* * *

One month. It's been one month. One blissful month since I've arrived here and have become Christian's girlfriend. Things have been wonderful between is. There times when he's distant but then he becomes the nice, heart-warming boyfriend I've been used to seeing.

I've seen Anna a lot. I see her whenever I have free time. So pretty much almost everyday. We went trick or treating. I told Christian I was just going to go alone, and though I know he was suspicious, he didn't ask about it.

I finally met the blonde who was with Christian when I first met her. Her name is Mallory. She has whore written all over her. I could tell she hated me. She always glared or sneered at me and made mean comments about everything I did. So, she was basically trying to make my life a living hell. And so far, she was succeeding.

There were nights were I had nightmares. And Christian had comforted me so far. Tonight was one of those nights.

I woke up, a sweat breaking out across my forehead and body. Tears rolled down my face. I felt Christian pulled me back down, hugging me to him and whispering words of comfort. He looked at my face, whipping the tears from my face.

"It's okay," He whispered, soothingly. "No one can hurt you."

He pressed his lips to my wet cheek, giving me a smile that had me feeling better. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, letting me know that I was safe and secured.

"Can you go back to sleep?" He whispered. staring at me.

I nodded and pressed my lips to his. He rolled over, half laying on me since only his chest was on me. He placed kisses along my cheek, jaw, collarbone, making his way up to my neck. I felt his fangs enter, feeling the familiar euphoria rush enter my bloodstream, making me forget about my nightmare.

He slid his fangs out, kissing his way up my neck and to my lips, his kisses filled with softness and passion. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me toward his body. He pulled away, making me moan in protest.

"If we continue to kiss it's going to escalate from that. And I don't have enough self-control." He whispered to me.

He rolled off me and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him, my back pressed against his chest. I fell asleep, a smile on my face.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt very awkward. My leg was wrapped around his waist, my head on his chest and his hand was on my thigh, the other arm on his eyes.

As I began to move, he pulled me closer, him hand sliding up my thigh. I looked up to find Christian with a lazy smirk on his face, his eyes still closed.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked, finally opening his eyes.

"No." I said. I was going to show him how long I could last without giving in and admitting I was uncomfortable.

"How bout now?" He said, sitting between my legs. I shook my head. His hands slid to the top of my shorts, and began to slide them down my legs.

"Now?" He asked huskily.

"No." I whispered.

He moved onto my shirt, ripping it off.

"Now?" He purred.

"No." I said, not giving in.

He moved his hands to my bra.

"Now?" He asked, seductively.

"Yes!" I squeaked, moving back till my back was against the headboard.

He moved toward me, lifting me till I was standing on my knees next to him.

"I'm sorry fo making you uncomfortable." He laughed.

I scoffed and hit him in the chest, getting off the bed. I walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

I heard him knocking on the door but I ignored him, brushing my teeth and splashing my face with cold water, trying to wake up.

I walked out of the bathroom, the room entirely dark. I couldn't see a thing. I felt Christian's arms go around my waist, his lips moving to my hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

He pressed his lips to mine, making me forget about everything except his lips. He moved us to the bed, bringing us under the covers. He got off me and laid down next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist.

Suddenly, he got on top of me, pinned my arms and bite into my neck. The door to his bedroom opened, and I heard someone come in.

"Hello brother." Someone said. He climbed off me, leaving me dazed.

"Hello Maria. It's been awhile." He said, greeting someone.

He grabbed my arm and lifted me, making me stumble.

"Maria, this is my slave. Also known as my girlfriend." He told her, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Your dating a slave? Well, I'm happy for you. Alyssa would've been proud." She said, with a longing voice. Who's Alyssa?

"Yeah she would've." He said.

"Well, I'd like to introduce you. Destiny, meet my sister, Maria. Maria, meet my girlfriend, Destiny." He said, proudly.

"Nice to meet you." I mumbled, somehow embarrassed.

"You too, Destiny. It's nice to know someone's changing him." She told me, making me more embarrassed.

"Um, Christian, can I have the day off?" I mumbled. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looking up at him, giving him puppy dog eyes. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Of course." I stood on my tippy toes, brought his face to mine, and pecked him on the lips with a small kiss.

I ran to the drawers and threw on some jeans, a shirt, a pair of shoes and a sweater. I ran the comb through my hair once and ran out of room.

I went into the garage and got into the Mercedes, driving to the Auction House. I pulled up into the parking lot and got out, shivering against the cold, late November air. I opened the steps and walked to the front desk. where a woman sat. She looked she was in her late fifties.

"I'd like to see Anna?" I asked, politely.

"Hasn't anyone told you?" SHe asked, confused.

"Told me what?" I asked, feeling panic engulf my body.

"I'm so sorry dear. But she was sold last night." The woman said.

What? My Anna? My daughter was sold to a vampire? No, that couldn't be possible. She isn't even six.

"But she's not six. Most vampires want a child whose older." I told her, frantically.

"The woman told us she wanted a daughter but couldn't have one. And Anna is the youngest one here." She explained, logically.

"Thank you." I told her.

I walked out, holding in the tears. I would not cry here. I got into the car and drove to the mansion, driving back tears that ached to come out.

* * *

**Aw, that was awful. Anna's been sold. Aren't you just pissed off? I know I am. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	15. Uncomfortable

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_"What's so funny?" I asked, smiling down at her._

_"Nothing. I'm just happy." She laughed. I looked at her and smiled, kissing her._

_I have found love._

* * *

It's been a month since I've began to date Destiny. I'm not gonna lie. It's been hard. She had nightmares light almost every night. And it's really worrying me. My mom said that most girls who have gone through something bad in their life, will dream about it later on. But I don't know how many more nightmares she can take.

Like now. I was in the middle of sleeping when I heard her whimper. I opened my eyes and looked over at me, passing my finger down her face. It seemed to calm me her down since she stopped whimpering. And just as I was about to fall asleep when I felt she sit up, gasping.

I could smell the sweat break out across her forehead, intensifying her sweet, blood. I softly grabbed her arm and pulled down, holding her close to me. Her tears flowed down her cheeks, wetting my back.

"It's okay. No one can hurt you." I whispered. _I won't let anyone hurt you. _I added silently in my head.

I pressed my lips to her moist cheek and gave her a smile. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me, loving the feel of her body against mine. Now if I could get her to do it with me, I would be the happiest man in the world.

"Can you go back to sleep?" I asked. Please say no, please say no.

She nodded. Damn. And pressed her lips to mine. I rolled over so that only my chest was on her. I place soft kisses along her cheek, jaw, collarbone, making my way down to her neck. I let my fangs come out and bit into her neck, drinking in her sweet blood.

I felt her heart speed up with every swallow of blood that I took. I slid my fangs out and continued to kiss my way back up. I kissed her with passion as I wrapped my arm around her, bringing her closer to me.

I pulled away after a while, making her moan in protest. If I continued, clothes will be a pile on the floor and they're will be lots of explaining to do.

"If we continue to kiss it's going to escalate from that. And I don't have enough self-control." I explained.

I rolled off her and pulled her towards me, her back against my chest. I fell asleep, dreaming about Destiny.

* * *

Things were fun when I woke up. Destiny was staring at our tangled bodies in shock. My hand was on her thigh and her leg was wrapped around my waist and the other was over my eyes. As I felt her began to away I pulled her closer, moving my hand a little higher up her thigh.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Let's see how long she'll last before getting uncomfortable.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked, opening my eyes and staring down at my Angel.

"No." She said.

"How bout now?" He said, sitting between her legs. She shook my head. Hmm, let's see now. I grabbed her shorts and began to slide them down her beautiful, pale legs.

"Now?" I asked huskily. Damn hormones. And they wonder why I have sex so much.

"No." She whispered. I could see her starting to look uncomfortable.

I moved on to her shirt, ripping it off. She looked completely shocked. And really sexy.

"Now?" I purred. I really didn't want her to give in.

"No." She said, not giving in.

I moved my hands till they were resting on her bra.

"Now?" I asked, seductively.

"Yes!" She squeaked, moving back till her back hit the headboard. I guess she's finally uncomfortable.

I moved toward her and stood her on her knees next to me.

"I'm sorry fo making you uncomfortable." I laughed.

She scoffed and hit me in the chest, getting off the bed. I watched, laughing to myself, as she walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

I walked after her and knocked on the door. She ignored me. I walked back to the bed and with a flick of my wrist, the shades on the windows closed, making the room pitch black. Good thing about being a vampire. You can look clearly in the dark.

I watched as Destiny walked out of the bathroom, looking around the darkened room. She couldn't see a thing. I slowly walked to her, wrapping my around her waist, my lips moving to her hair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

I pressed my lips to her, moving us to the bed and bringing us under the covers. I got off her and laid down next to her, my arm secured around her waist.

I suddenly heard the footsteps of someone. I quickly got on top of Destiny and pinned her arms, biting into her neck. The door to opened, and I heard someone come in.

"Hello brother." Maria greeted. I climbed off her, facing my sister. She looked the same as ever. Fifteen and very pretty with blond hair and green eyes. She may be young but note that she is older than me though in human years I;m older since I was 21 when I was turned and she was fifteen. But, she can fight. And she is a very skilled fighter and can possibly kill anyone in this house, apart from me, in a flash.

"Hello Maria. It's been awhile." I greeted.

I quickly grabbed Destiny's arm and making her stumble as she came my way.

"Maria, this is my slave. Also known as my girlfriend." I told her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

Like me, Maria dated a man who was a slave. Though he was just a cook. It's Phil. So, I'm pretty sure she'll accept her.

"Your dating a slave? Well, I'm happy for you. Alyssa would've been proud." She said, with a longing voice. Alyssa the human I had killed. She was of royalty though she was very nice to the slaves and servants.

"Yeah she would've." I said remembering. I shook my head and said proudly,

"Well, I'd like to introduce you. Destiny, meet my sister, Maria. Maria, meet my girlfriend, Destiny."

"Nice to meet you." She mumbled.

"You too, Destiny. It's nice to know someone's changing him." She told Destiny. What is that supposed to mean?

"Um, Christian, can I have the day off?" She mumbled. She wrapped her arms around my waist and looked up at me, giving me a puppy dog eye look she knew I couldn't refuse. I laughed, shook my head and said,

"Of course." She stood on her tippy toes, brought her face to mine, and pecked me on the lips with a small kiss.

* * *

We walked out onto the balcony, Maria going to her usual spot which was on the ledge.

"So, have you felt it yet?" She asked, worried.

She was asking about no soul thing. As I explained, I always go on rampages when the day my soul was taken comes. And it was in the month of December. It was now mid-November.

"Yeah." I said, looking over the ledge. My room looked over the backyard, so I had a good view of my sisters who were jumping in the pool and giggling.

"Your going to have to tell her." She stated.

"I know." I snapped, my anger getting the best of me.

"Just make sure you do. She seems like a good kid. Not to mention, she is actually dating you. And you're not one for relationships." She laughed.

"I like you better when you didn't talk." I teased.

"Aw, you know you love me." She teased back.

"Well, if I don't mom will kill me." I said, dramatically.

"Yeah yeah." She giggled.

"Ten bucks I bet I can reach the pool before you can." SHe betted.

"Your on." I said, taking her challenge.

We stood up on the ledge, five stories high. We nodded, smirked and jumped off. I used my extra strength and pushed myself, landing in the pool a second before she did, creating a big splash that hit my sisters who laughed, my parents who looked surprised and Mallory who glared. She looked like an emo racoon with her make-up going down her face.

"Kids!" Mom screamed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to jump in the pool?" Mom asked, tapping her foot.

"Mom, were more than five hundred years old. If we want to act like kids, than we will." Maria said, swimming around in the pool.

"You're old!" Isabelle screamed, giggling along with Stephanie.

Maria looked over at me and we nodded. I ran a fast speed and grabbed Stephanie while Maria grabbed Isabelle. We jumped into the pool, getting them wet.

"Aw, Chris. You ruined my hair." Pouted Stephanie.

"Well Steph, stop calling me Chris, and I'll stop splashing you." I argued.

"Fine." She said, sticking out her hand. We shook hands in agreement and continued to swim around in the pool.

We got a few hours later, dripping wet and freezing. We walked to the pool house and took showers in the small showers. I changed into an extra pair of jeans, a loose black shirt and some sneakers.

I walked back to the living room where everyone waited. We were going to talk about my situation and how to tell Destiny.

Wish me luck.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	16. Hold Me

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_"Thank you." I told her._

_I walked out, holding in the tears. I would not cry here. I got into the car and drove to the mansion, driving back tears that ached to come out._

* * *

As I drove to the mansion, I thought of all the gruesome things they could be doing to her right now. Aw, the horror! My baby! I was going to adopt her when I turned eighteen. Officially make her my daughter.

I pulled into the garage and got out, hanging the key. I opened the door and walked through the kitchen, stopping when I heard people's voices. I peaked through the little opened space and saw Mallory sitting on Christian's lap who looked uncomfortable.

His family sat in the living room all talking and laughing, along with some people I've never seen. I'm guessing that's their friends.

I bit my lip, holding the flood over tears that threatened to overcome me, and walked into the living room, the noise abruptly ending.

As I walked across the room, I bit on my lip so hard, I felt my tooth break skin and drip down my lip. I wiped my lip and continued to walk, ignoring Christian's demands that I come back.

I sprinted up the stairs and ran into our room. I let our a scream that could make anyone deaf. Sobs erupted from my chest, making it hurt. I didn't care. I threw the glass everywhere, punching the mirror, smiling when I felt the glass cut the skin making it bleed. I welcomed the pain.

I continued to hit everything, punching mirrors, walls, and glass pictures. I collapsed against the wall near the bed, sliding down the wall, sobbing. I wrapped my arms around my knees, resting my head on my knees.

My Anna was gone. My daughter, whom I'd taken care of, was gone. Taken by a vampire. I remembered when she had come to the Auction House/Orphanage. I was happy to finally have someone to take care of. I wanted her to have the childhood I never truly had. I let run around and play. I laughed when she laughed. I smiled when I saw her so carefree.

She was a miracle. I remembered the weekend she came. I was planning on committing suicide. I was tired of being call names, made fun of, being sneered at. Being bullied because my parents had gone to the vampires and how my siblings were taken.

I had gotten a knife ready. I was going to slit my wrists, and then my throat. But, then someone placed Anna in my room. I had looked into her small sleeping face, and knew that I would live. I would live and take care of this baby. I would be the mother she never had.

And now, as I sat here in this room, I realized that maybe I took my time with her for granted. I only had her as my daughter for selfish needs. And for that, she was taken.

I felt pain tear through my heart as a another wave of tears engulfed me. I could just imagine what was happening to her. The tortured ways they were hurting her. The thousands of images that flew through my mind had me gasping for air.

I heard the door being shaken violently and someone screaming for me to unlock the door and come out. I ignored them and felt a new wave of tears envelop me. Tears flowed rapidly down my sobs came out choked and broken, like my heart. I screamed out loudly once more, finishing with an agonizing cry of tears.

The door suddenly burst open, revealing Christian, his sisters, his mom and dad, Mallory the bitch and the friends who were with them along with some of the maids and Helen. I heard them all gasp in horror when the saw me.

I was laying on my side, curled into myself, helplessly sobbing with cuts on my knuckles. I screamed once more, making everyone wince. My heart hurt. My head hurt. My whole body hurt. I wanted to die.

Through my tears, I saw a hand-sized sharp piece of glass on the floor. I slowly moved my hand and grabbed it, squeezing hard, and feeling the blood pour down my hand. I began to move it to my wrist when I heard someone scream,

"She's going to kill herself!"

I saw Christian's eyes widen as the glass got closer and closer to my wrist, gleaming in the light. He faced forward, but it all looked like it was happening in slow motion.

Just as the glass reached my skin, it was yanked out of mt grasp and toward the door, I began to get up, when I felt Christian restrain me.

"NO!" I screamed, fighting against me.

"I want to die!" I shierked, fighting against him.

"She's crazy." Mallory said above my screaming.

Christian nodded to them in silence and they walked out, closing the door behind them. I kicked, punched and slapped at him, the time screaming,

"Let me die! I don't want to live!"

After an hour I got tired, slumping against him, crying, sobbing racking through my body. He hugged me tightly to him, rocking us back and forth and whispering words that were probably meant to be comforting.

"What happened? One minute you were happy and then you came back and you were throwing a fit." He said, looking intently at me.

"I can't tell you." I whispered, sadly.

"Why?" He asked, frantic. I just shook my head.

"Please tell me." He whispered, his eyes looked glassy.

"I can't." I cried, trying to move away from him.

He lifted me, cradling me to his chest. He took me the bed and laid me down, gently, taking off my jeans and shirt, leaving me in my bra and panties. He laid down next to me, his eyes filled with concern and sadness.

"Why?" He whispered, sadly.

"I just can't. Don't worry. I'll be fine." I tried to make it sound reassuring.

"Are you seriously going to tell me you're fine?" He asked, angrily.

"I am fine." I said, tears falling down my eyes again.

"You are not fine!" He yelled. "You were about to kill yourself! You were screaming like if someone was about to murder you!" His eyes burned with anger.

"I can't tell you!" I cried, sobs overtaking my body again, making it impossible to breathe.

I wrapped my arm around my ribs, broken sobs escaping my lips. He wrapped an arm around me and brought close to him, his anger forgotten. He kissed my head and hugged me tightly.

"Calm down." He whispered softly.

I breathed in slowly, slowing calming myself. After I got my cries down to sniffles, he took my face in his hands and wiped the remains of my tears, before placing a tendering kiss on my lips.

He grabbed my hand, making me wince in pain. He stared at me and grabbed my wrist, taking us to the bathroom.

He lifted me onto the counter and grabbed the first aid kit. He put that liquid that makes sure you don't get any infections, which hurt, then put a few band-aids on. He moved onto my other hand, repeating everything he did on my other hand.

He looked at me, an unknown emotion hidden deep in his eyes. I softly touched his face, caressing it. He leaned in and placed a kiss on my palm. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

His kiss wasn't rough, and hungry like they usually were. His kiss was soft, and tendering. Nuturing in a way. He softly wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up off the counter. His closed the bathroom door and walked to the bed, laying us down. He kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers.

He pulled back and pressed his lips to my cheek. I felt tears slowly drip down my face. He pulled me toward him, my face buried deep in his chest.

That night he held me with tender, letting me know it was okay to cry. That he would be here to comfort and to hold me whenever I needed him.

* * *

**This chapter was emtional for me. I had to right abotu all these bottled up emotions. Anyway, review and let me know what you think of thid chapter. :D**


	17. Hold Her

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_We got a few hours later, dripping wet and freezing. We walked to the pool house and took showers in the small showers. I changed into an extra pair of jeans, a loose black shirt and some sneakers._

_I walked back to the living room where everyone waited. We were going to talk about my situation and how to tell Destiny._

_Wish me luck._

* * *

"Okay, so when do we tell her?" I asked, leaning back on the couch, my feet thrown lazily over the coffee table.

"I say we tell her this weekend." Suggested Maria.

"Or we can't skip telling her and just let her witness it." Piped in Mallory.

"And what if he accidentally kills her?" Asked Maria, angrily.

"The better for me." She said with a smile.

I don't know why Mallory just seems to naturally hate Destiny with passion. Like, really hate her. She actually wants he to die. At my hands! What the fuck is up with that?

Just then Destiny stormed in, walking past all of us. Her eyes seemed more out there. Like if she had tears in her eyes.

I called her name but got no response. So I called her name again. No response. I heard the skin on her lip break and blood drip out. She just continued to on till she walked out of the living room.

"Dude, your slave just ignored you." Dave said, shocked.

"I can see that." I snapped.

Suddenly I heard a piercing scream followed by sobs so loud, I could hear it clearly from here. I could here glass shattering along with the cutting of skin against the glass.

We all stared at each other in shock. Things kept breaking and being smashed against walls. I heard loud sobs start. What was going on?

For the next few minutes, all we heard was sobs and an occasional scream. Something was wrong. She wouldn't leave happy and come back like this with out something happening.

"I bet she's just trying to get attention." Mallory said, looking at her nails.

Suddenly, a loud scream erupted throughout the house.

"Does that sound like a someone trying to get attention?" I snapped.

I was tired of this. I made my way toward the staircase, hearing everyone else's footsteps behind me. As we got closer the sobs and screams got louder and louder till they felt like piercing knifes. Damn, she got a set of lungs on her.

I grabbed the door, feeling the lock. Damn. I shook the door violently, screaming for her to unlock the door and come out. All we heard was more tears and sobs that sounded like they were broken. She let out a piercing scream and let out an agonized cry.

I couldn't take it. I slammed my shoulder into the door, feeling the door give way and slam open. What we saw was something we were not ready for. She was laid down on her side on the floor, curled up into herself with cuts on her knuckles. She didn't bother to look up as sobs racked violently through her body, tears pouring down her face.

I saw her hand slowly move toward something but I couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly, Maria screamed,

"She's going to kill herself!"

I watch in surprise and horror as the piece of glass inched forward to her wrist. I race to her, knocking the glass out of her hand, sliding toward the door. I retrained her when I saw her get up.

"NO!" She screamed, fighting against me.

"I want to die!" She continued to fight even though we both knew it was hopeless. I can't believe she wanted to give up her life.

"She's crazy." Mallory said above the noise.

I looked at Maria, silently begging for her to get everyone out. As soon as she understood what I wanted I nodded to her and watched as everyone left the room, closing the door that still worked.

She kicked, punched and slapped me, screaming,

"Let me die! I don't want to live!"

After about an hour, she got tired, falling limp in my arms. I hugged her tightly to me, comforting her. I rocked us back and forth, whispering soothing and comforting words.

"What happened? One minute you were happy and then you came back and you were throwing a fit." I said, looking intently at her. She seemed so sad as her eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"I can't tell you." She whispered, sadly. She seemed so broken. More broken than I have ever seen her.

"Why?" I asked her, frantic. She just shook her head.

"Please tell me." I whispered, feeling my eyes gain their own unshed tears.

"I can't." She cried, trying to move away from me.

I lifted her, cradling her to my chest. I took her to the bed and gently laid her down, taking off her jeans and shirt. I laid down next to her, looking concerned and sad.

"Why?" I asked her sadly. What happened to her?

"Are you seriously going to tell me your fine?" How could she say that? She knew she wasn't fine.

"I am fine." She said stubbornly, tears beginning to fall again.

"You are not fine!" I yelled. "You were about to kill yourself! You were screaming like if someone was about to murder you!" My eyes burned with anger.

"I can't tell you!" She cried, sobs overtaking her body again, making it difficult for her breathe.

She wrapped her arm around my ribs, broken sobs escaping her lips. She looked so helpless. I wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to me. I kissed her head and hugged her tightly. I need to know what it was that upset her.

"Calm down." I whispered softly.

She breathed in, with every breath she took her erratic beating heart slowing down to a soft thump, she cries residing to sniffles. I cupped her face in my hands, wiping the remains of her tears before placing a soft, tendering kiss on her lips.

I grabbed her hand softly, feeling her wince. I looked down at the shallow cuts covering both of her knuckles. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the bathroom. I sat her up on the counter and took out the first aid kit.

I put on the anti-bacterial cream on her knuckles, regretting it when I saw her wince in pain. I put on some band-aids and moved on to her other hand, repeating everything.

After I finished I stared into her beautiful hazel eyes, an emotion I haven't felt years stir up inside me. She lifted her hand to my cheek, her small hand warm and soft.

I kissed her palm before leaning down and pressing my lips to hers. I wrapped my arm around her waist, gently lifting her off the counter. I laid us down on the bed, kicking off my shoes and taking off my pants and shirt, leaving me in my black boxers.

I pulled back, kissing her softly on the cheek. I watched as tears flowed down her cheeks, making me pull her close to me. I wanted to wipe away her tears, wash away her sadness, mend her pain.

I hugged her tightly, hoping my comforting hug would let her know that it was okay to cry. That I would always be her for her.

That I loved her.

* * *

**Aw, he loves her. That is so sweet. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	18. Car Crash And A Surprise

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_He pulled back and pressed his lips to my cheek. I felt tears slowly drip down my face. He pulled me toward him, my face buried deep in his chest._

_That night he held me with tender, letting me know it was okay to cry. That he would be here to comfort and to hold me whenever I needed him._

* * *

I woke up with a raging monster headache. My eyes stung from the tears and my nose was stuffed with boogers. All of last night's events came flooding back, adding more pain to my headache.

I finally opened my eyes, wincing when I saw the windows were opened and the sun shining around the room. I had my arms tucked into me and Christian's arm was dropped lazily around my waist. I was facing him, my head pressed against his chest. His head rested on my shoulder.

I smiled. He had actually comforted me through the night. Held me. I snuggled in closer to him, sighing deeply and falling asleep again.

* * *

When I woke up my back was to Christian, who had is arm around me. But that's not what woke me up. What woke me up was Christian. His lips were at my neck, pressing soft kisses that went from the nape of my neck to my ear. I felt his fangs scrape against my neck.

"Good morning." He whispered against my neck.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, pulling back.

I mumbled something incoherently and leaned into him, his lips pressing in deep into my neck. I just want him to bite me already.

Like as if he read my mind, a few seconds later I felt his fangs slide into my next, making me forget about the world.

I moaned and pulled his closer. He eagerly complied, biting in deep. He bit in so deep, I felt the ecstasy level rise. I couldn't stop what came over me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms going around his neck. His lips moved down, till they rested just above my heart. I felt his fangs pierce the skin there.

"What did you do?" I asked, after he pulled away.

"I linked us." He answered, cupping my face with one hand.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because your mine." He growled seductively, kissing me on the lips.

He licked my lips, opening my mouth with his. I tentatively touched his fang with my tongue, feeling the chocolate-tasting venom numb my tongue with bliss.

Our lips moved together in motion. After a while things got heated. Christian's hands began to roam around. I let it go on till he tried to take off my bra. I unhooked my legs from his waist and let go moving back till my back was against the headboard.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I can't do this." I said. My breath coming out ragged.

He moved toward me but I got off the bed, grabbing the robe and walking outside to the balcony. The cold november air whipped around my face, making my eyes water from the cold.

I felt Christian's arms wrap around me. MY head rested on his chest and his head rested on mine, with the exception that he kind of had to bend his knees.

"I'm sorry I freaked." I told him, gazing at the trees.

"You don't have anything to be sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. It was too soon." He whispered against my head.I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist, my face pressed against his chest.

"I have a headache." I mumbled.

"Come on." He said.

He led me back to the room, going to the bathroom. I locked the balcony doors and took off the robe, sitting on the bed.

He came back a few seconds later, handing me two Advils and a cup of water. I drank the Advil and the water before laying back down. He pressed his lips to mine, whispered goodnight then left, closing the door.

I fell asleep, dreaming of my daughter.

*Dream*

_I walked into the bathroom, the knife ready in my hand. I was through with being mocked. Through with being bullied all because my parents wanted to warn the vampires that humans were attacking. Vampires weren't the monsters then, humans were. They burned down my house, killing my mother and father. _

_Only me, my brother and sister came out with minor cuts and bruises. I was three, my sister was seven and my brother was ten. The vampires took pity on us and took us in. We lived with them for two peaceful years, till one day me, my sister and brother were walking in the park, and the people jumped us._

_"Run!" My brother had screamed._

_And I ran. Without a second thought. When I realized my mistake, it was too late. They had already been taken. I had been selfish. I was only five. _

_I ran to the vampires and told them everything. We searched for them for months but after nothing came up, they were declared dead._

_We buried two empty coffins next to my parents' grave. My parents coffins were also empty since we couldn't find their bodies._

_I always believed that they somehow escaped, and found my brother and sister. That they would come at any time and pick me up. That we'd be a normal family again, laughing and smiling like we used to._

_But after six years of endless praying and wishing and hoping that they'll come, no one ever showed. And then, I just kind of cut myself off. Never ate, never talked, had nightmares._

_And today, I had planned to end it. By finishing my life. I knew no one would miss me. The vampires who had taken care of me had put me in orphanage when I was nine. They claimed that when the time was right, they'd come for me. But like my parents, they never showed._

_I closed the bathroom door, locking it. I put the knife to my wrist, tears dripping down my face. Just as I was about to cut, I heard the door to my room open, then close. _

_I put the knife down and unlocked the bathroom door, walking out. I saw a crib next to my bed, with soft crying coming out of it._

_I walked over and saw a baby wailing, her small hands flailing in the air. There was a note attached to her blanket that no one probably bothered to read._

_I grabbed it and opened the letter, reading it._

_Dear Orphanage,_

_This baby's parents has just been killed by vampires. She is seven months old. Her name is Anna Wells. Born March 25, 2004._

_She was found in her crib, crying loudly while er parents lay on the floor, dead, their throats ripped out. We put our trust and faith in you to protect and take care of the child, as well as the other children in your orphanage._

_Sincerely, human social services. _

_As I stared down at her small face, I slowly picked her up. She fit perfectly in my arms. She was so small, so delicate._

_As I rocked her back and forth, her cries died down to soft sniffles. She opened her little eyes, revealing ocean blue eyes. She had a few curls of brown hair._

_And she smiled. She had her two bottom teeth and I could see the outline of her top two teeth that were growing out. __She was so young, and her parents were gone. Like mine. _

_That day, I vowed I would stay alive and protect her. No one would hurt her. She would have the mother she never meet. I would get a daughter._

_I would stand with her, taking the blows the world gave her, every bruise the kids gave her, every pain she felt._

_I would love her as my own. Forever and always. Till the day I died. _

*End Dream*

I woke feeling an emotion I haven't felt in years flame up in me. Determination. I was determined not to think negative things. I would think positive things and pray that my daughter was being treated right.

I went to the drawer and put on some black ripped jeans, a red tight shirt and black converse. What is with Christian and dark colors?

I combed my hair, letting it was in soft black waves to my hip. My hair had grown out. I walked out of the room, running down the stairs. No one was around. I went into the kitchen and out to the garage, grabbing the keys to red Mercedes.

I got in, and revved the engine, rolling down the windows and putting on the radio. I drove out, driving to the cemetary.

I pulled up to the parking lot and got out, the afternoon sun shining down on me. I walked past graves till I reached my parents' and siblings' gravestone.

I knelt down, feeling tears pouring down my eyes. I read my mothers' gravestone.

_Stella Marie Conner Morgan  
_

_Born August 23,1969-October 7,1997 _

_Loving Mother, daughter and Wife._

I read my dad's gravestone next, sobs erupting from my chest.

_Ben Morgan_

_Born January 14,1967-October 7,1997_

_Loving Father, Son and Husband._

I moved on to my brother's and sister's gravestones.

_Eva Natalie Morgan_

_Born April 13,1990-June 31,1999_

_Loving Daughter and Sister_

_Carter Morgan_

_Born September 15,1988-June 31,1999_

_Loving Son and Brother _

"I miss you guys so much. I wish you were here. I have a daughter. Well, she's not actually mine but she's like my daughter. She's wonderful. I was sold last month. To this vampire. He's handsome." I told them.

I could just imagine mom's laugh and Eva's voice telling me to continue.

"His name's Christian. He wonderful. Very gentle with me. He comforts me. I think I love him. I wish you were here. You could see what look like." I told them.

I spent the rest of the day, talking to them, imagining what they would say. I got up after I realized it was already eight. Had I really been here that long?

I got up, my eyes feeling heavy. I walked to the car, feeling the sleepiness setting in. I got in and started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and heading home.

I was so tired I forgot to put on my seatbelt. At some point, I sped up, trying to get to mansion as soon as I can get to bed.

I felt my eyes close for a second. And it happened.

I crashed hard into the gate. I didn't black out like I thought I would. Instead, I felt everything. I felt myself lift off the seat and go through the window, the glass cutting into my head.

My whole body landed on the hood of the car. I felt blood ooze out of my arms and head. I opened my eyes slightly, staring at Christian, his family and a bunch of other people.

I began to smell smoke. MY eyes went wide. The car was going to blow. I tried to left myself but all that came out a pain-filled scream.

Christian dropped the glass of what I think was champagne and raced forward, lifting my body off the car. He raced toward the crowd of people.

He turned around in time to see the car explode, the glass popping in a deafening sound. He looked down at me, his expression shocked.

"What is your problem human?" Mallory asked coldly, coming up to Christian who was carrying me.

You just destroyed one of the best cars." She said.

"I just went through a windshield of a car and you worried about the car exploding?" I asked, shocked.

"I don't care what happens to you." She sneered.

"Your lucky I don't have a knife with me. Cause if I did, I'd be stabbing you." I said.

"Okay, enough. Mallory, shut the fuck up and go bother someone else." He snapped.

He raced into the house, his family behind him. I felt my eyes begin to grow heavy. I wanted to sleep. Make the pain go away.

"No. Don't close your eyes." He said, running faster.

"I want to sleep." I mumbled, closing my eyes. He kicked open the door to the infirmary, walking in.

"We need some help here!" He screamed.

"You can go to sleep soon. Just stay awake for now." He said.

I tried to, but soon, I gave in to the tiredness, closing my eyes.

I felt him shake me.

"Open your eyes." He whispered urgently.

It was hard, but I finally opened my eyes. My body felt like if it were on fire. I heard people come running in. Someone put me on a bed and rolled me away.

The last thing I remembered seeing was Christian's glassy-eyes and concerned face.

* * *

_Beep..beep..beep..beep.._

_beep..beep..beep..beep.._

I woke to an annoying beeping sound. I looked around the room. I was in a hospital. Why am I in a hospital? I looked around once more, noticing someone sitting next to me, asleep.

It was Christian.

"Hey." He said, when he woke up.

"Hi. Why am I in a hospital?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" He asked, confused.

I shook my head, telling him I didn't.

"You were in car crash. You went through the windshield. You've been out for a week." He explained.

"A week?" I asked, shocked.

"It feels like a day." I whispered.

Well, it felt like a year to me. I was so worried. Why were you going fast?" He asked.

"I went to the cem-" I caught myself before I said it. "I went to the park, walked around and before I knew it, the sun had gone down. Was half asleep when I got to the car, and I sped up cause I wanted to get here fast. THen I closed my eyes for a second and I crashed." I explained.

"So you fell asleep at the wheel?" He asked.

"Yeah." I admitted sheepishly.

He laughed and pressed his lips to my head. I moved over and patted the space next to me. He climbed in, his arm under his head. I snuggled into him, smiling contentedly.

"When can I leave?" I asked, my chin of his chest as I looked up at him. He gazed down on me before answering.

"Well, as soon as I sign the release forms, your free to go."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go sign them." I said, pushing him off the bed.

"Okay, okay." He laughed, shaking his head as he walked out fo the room.

He walked back in a few minutes, later.

"Okay, we are free to go." He said dramatically.

"Yes!" I cheered.

He handed me my clothes and put them on, ripping the hospital band from my arm.

"Weren't we in your house?" I asked.

"Yes, But you were transferred to the hospital." I nodded.

We walked out of the hospital, the sun shining on us and the cold november air making me shiver. We got into the black Ferrari, pulling out of the parking lot.

I put on the radio and rolled down my window, singing along to _Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia__. _I saw Christian smiling at me as I sang.

We pulled up into the garage a few minutes later, getting out. We walked toward the door, and opened it, walking into the kitchen.

I felt Helen hug me tightly.

"Don't you dare scare me like that ever again." She said.

"Yes Ma'am." I saluted.

He laughed and gave me another hug.

"I prepared you something to eat." She ushered me to the island and sat me down on the stool, setting a plate of eggs, bacon and ham in front of me.

I felt my stomach growl in hunger. I dug into the food, finishing in seconds. I drank the juice, setting the cup down on the counter.

"Hungry much?" She laughed.

"Huh." I answered, smiling.

"Come on."

Christian grabbed my arm and walked over to a vacant hallway. He spun around and grabbed my head, kissing me with urgency. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands roaming his head, feeling the soft hair pass through my fingers.

He placed his hands on my waist, walking forward till my back was against the wall. His kiss was filled with hunger, passion, urgency.

He pulled back rested his forehead on mine, our breath coming out ragged.

"I missed that." He whispered.

"So did I." I breathed.

He grabbed my hand and began to walk towards the staircase when Mallory showed up.

"I need both of you to be in the living room in five minutes. I have some big announcements." She said before disappearing.

"Wonder what it is now?" I asked.

"Maybe one of her sex buddies got her pregnant." He said, making me laugh.

"I'll be there soon. I have to go to the bathroom." I said, pecking him on the lips and running down the hall to the I finished I washed my hands and unlocked the door. I walked to the living room, and opened the door.

I walked in, feeling my breath stop and my knees buckle, falling to my knees, feeling everyone's eyes on me. Christian ran to me, kneeling next to me. He was saying something but I wasn't paying attention.

Cause right there, in front of me, looking scared, was Anna.

* * *

**Wow. First the car crash and now Anna is here. This is getting good. Want to know what's going to happen next? Review and let me know what you think of this chapter and you'll find out. :D**


	19. What Is Going On Here?

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_I pulled back, kissing her softly on the cheek. I watched as tears flowed down her cheeks, making me pull her close to me. I wanted to wipe away her tears, wash away her sadness, mend her pain._

_I hugged her tightly, hoping my comforting hug would let her know that it was okay to cry. That I would always be her for her._

_That I loved her._

* * *

I woke up to find the most precious angel laying next to me. Her hair was thrown around her face, her eyelashes where softly touching her cheeks.

I wrapped by arm around her, bringing my lips to the nape of her neck and pressing kisses up and down her neck. I really need to a drink.

"Good morning." I whispered against her neck when I heard her wake up.

"Morning." She mumbled. She looked so beautiful in the morning.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, pulling my lips away from her neck. She really scared me last night.

She mumbled a bunch of words and leaned into me, making me press my lips deeper into her neck. I bite into her neck, her blood flowing down my throat.

She moaned and pulled me closer. I eagerly complied, biting in deeper into her neck. As my bite went deep, I put in my venom to the bite.

I felt her legs wrap themselves around my waist and her arms go around my neck. I moved my lips down her neck, slowly kissing her. I stopped over her heart. I was going to link her to me. I bite down, injecting her with venom.

"What did you do?" She asked, after I pulled away.

"I linked us." I answered, cupping her face with one hand. Now, to fully complete the link we had to have sex. And that is something I was looking forward to.

"Why?" Sh asked, sounding confused.

"Because your mine." I growled seductively, kissing her on the lips.

I licked her lips, silently asking for entrance. I opened her mouth with mine, her tongue flicking out and softly touching my fang.

Our lips moved together, every once in a while, a moan erupting from our lips. My hands began to roam around, touching her thighs, her hips and finally, her breasts. I moved my hands to unhook her bra when I felt her unwrap her legs from my waist and scoot back till she was against the headboard.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. Never has a girl willingly moved away from me. And this one hurt seeing she girlfriend.

"I can't do this." She whispered, her breath ragged.

Ic tried to move closer but she moved off the bed and grabbed the robe, walking out to the balcony. Okay, never has a girl rejected having sex with me. But with Destiny, it made it incredibly sexy.

I walked out to the balcony, wrapping my arms around her from behind. I had to bend my knees a little to rest my head on hers.

"I'm sorry I freaked." She apologized.

"You don't have anything to be sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. It was too soon." I whispered against her head. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing her face against my chest.

"I have a headache." She mumbled against my chest.

"Come on." I told her.

I led her back into the room, going to the bathroom. I grabbed two Advils and a cup of water, before returning to the bed.

She drank them and laid down, covering herself with the comforter. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers before whispering good-bye and walking out of the room.

I walked out to the gym, feeling my anger begin to spark. I have a month. A month before the true me comes out and ruins everything I have with Destiny.

I walked into the gym and changed, putting on shorts and a t-shirt. I put on some gloves and went over to the punching bag and began to beat the crap out of it.

As I focused on ym anger, I remembered the day I was turned.

*Memory Italy 1548*

_I had awoken around the mid-day. Mother hated it when I woke up late. Said it would mix up my schedule. I put on some trousers a dress shirt and my shoes._

_I walked down the stairs where I greeted mother. She was very young. I greeted my sister, Maria, who was sitting on the couch reading a book._

_"Ciao frat__ello__." She greeted, looking up. She had been courted many times but refused to marry. She said she was to young. Fifteen wasn't young. Mother was twelve when father courted her._

_"Ciao sorella." I greeted back. _

_I was going to sit next to father when I heard the front door being thrown open._

_"There they are!" Townspeople ran in, all holding torches and stakes._

_No, they've found out about mother and sister. A few months ago mother had fallen ill, soon after, Maria fell ill. We were devastated. They had little time left and so we went to the most feared creatures. The vampires. We had bargained with them. If they turned my mother and Maria, we would evacuate them from the town. __That was two summers ago. My sister would be seventeen. I am twenty-one now._

_"Ciao, Josephine, how may we you?" Mom asked, politely._

_"We know what you are." She spat. Oh no. Please no._

_"__Your vampiro. Tutti i vampiri._" She snapped.

_"Per favore, cerchiamo di spiegare. Siamo ancora come voi." Mother begged._

_"Voi non sono come noi. I tuoi monstri!" She shouted._

_"Attack!" She yelled._

_Three of them came at me, stakes in their hands. I didn't know how to fight them off. Father ran up, screaming,_

_"Stare lontano da mio figlio!"  
_

_He jumped in front of me, the stake landing right in his heart._

_"Father!" I screamed.  
_

_I looked at them, anger overcoming me. I threw myself at them, hitting and kicking. They got the better hand and tackled me. Two grabbed my arms and restrained me while the other grabbed a knife and plunged it into my heart. __They let go of me and I fell to the floor, landing with a thud._

_"No!" Screamed mother._

_She and Maria attacked all of them, killing them in seconds. They grabbed us and ran through the woods. They stopped at a clearing, laying me and father down. __Mother looked at me with sorrow eyes before biting me and making everything go black._

_When I woke up, it was morning. Mother and Maria sat next to me, staring down anxiously._

_"What happened?" I asked worried.  
_

_"Honey, we were attacked. Your father and you were stabbed." _

_"Than how am I alive?" I asked._

_"I turned you into a vampire."_

*End Memory*

We had spent the rest of the day running. We arrived in London a few days later. For the next 100 years we lived in London. My parents began to speak in a british accent but I kept the Italian accent for three hundred years. We moved to america in the 1850s, where I met the girl of my dreams.

She was beautiful. I was going to propose to her then turn her, but I had been drunk and I forced myself on her. She died during the change. And then I was cursed. My soul was stripped from me.

"Hey." Maria's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Hey." I muttered, moving away from the punching bag. I grabbed a water bottle and chugged it down in seconds.

"How's Destiny?" She asked concerned.

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Maria, did you ever link yourself with Phil?" I asked.

"Of course. Why?" She asked, curiously.

"I sort of linked myself to Destiny." I admitted.

"What do you mean, sort of?" She asked.

"Well, I bit her over the heart and injected her with my venom, but when we got to the part of completing the link, she freaked." I said, looking down.

"So you're half-linked. Well, now you can send her thoughts, and if she lets you, read her thoughts." She explained.

"Anyway," She said, changing subjects. "Come on inside. Mom's having one of her weird dinner parties were we talk about things that we did a hundred years ago."

I laughed and walked out of the gym. It was already dark outside. I walked into the house and ran to my room, smelling the air. Destiny's sent lingered here. Where did she go?

I went into the bathroom and took a shower, finishing in minutes. I put on some dark wash jeans, a dress shirt, and sneakers.

I messed up my hair with my hand and walked out of my room, going down stairs. I walked outside and grabbed the champagne bottle, drinking from it. I was about to serve Maria when the Mercedes came driving fast, crashing into the wall.

What happened next made the blood drain out of me. I saw, in slow motion, as Destiny went through the windshield, landing on the roof of the car.

I heard her let out an agonized pain filled scream when she tried to move. It was then I smelled it. Smoke was coming out of the hood of the car, covering Destiny. The car was going to blow any minute. I dropped the bottle and raced forward, gently, yet firmly, lifting her off the hood.

I ran back, turning around in time to see my Mercedes blow up, the windows popping with a loud shattering noise. I stared down at her in shock.

"What is your problem human?" Mallory asked coldly, coming up to us.

You just destroyed one of the best cars." She said. I can't believe she is being such an immature bitch. Destiny just got in a car crash and she's worried about the fucking car.

"I just went through a windshield of a car and you worried about the car exploding?" She asked, shocked. I could see the anger mixing in with the pain in her eyes.

"I don't care what happens to you." Mallory sneered.

"Your lucky I don't have a knife with me. Cause if I did, I'd be stabbing you." She threatened. I hope she does.

"Okay, enough. Mallory, shut the fuck up and go bother someone else." I snapped. I was tired of her bullshit.

I ran into the house, hearing the steps of my family behind me. I passed hallways, and corridors, trying to run to the infirmary. I looked down and found her closing her eyes.

"No. Don't close your eyes." I said, running faster.

"I want to sleep." I heard her mumble, closing her eyes. I got to the infirmary and kicked the door open, running in.

"We need some help here!" I screamed. I looked back down, seeing her close her eyes again.

"You can go to sleep soon. Just stay awake for now." I whispered. We really needed someone in here. I would not let her die.

I saw tried to open her eyes, but she closed them once again.

I began to shake her.

"Open your eyes." I whispered urgently.

I could tell it was difficult but she finally managed, her hazel eyes piercing into mine, holding pain and unshed tears.

Finally, the doctors came rushing in, rolling a gurney with them. I laid her on the gurney and watched as they rolled her away, unshed tears in my eyes.

* * *

It's been hours since they had rolled away Destiny. They ended up transferring her to the hospital, were I was now, pacing up and down the hall, waiting for her to come out of surgery.

"Can you stop pacing? Your making me anxious." Whined Maria.

She sat next to mom, who was sitting next to dad, who sat next to a bored-looking Mallory.

"Well, next time this happens, I'll make sure to keep my pacing to a minimum." I snapped sarcastically.

The door opened and the doctor stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"How is she?" I asked, holding down the emotions that bubbled up inside me.

"She's fine. The surgery went by fine. But I must warn you, she'll be asleep for a while. But after she wakes up you can sign the release forms and I'll give you the prescriptions for the pain."

He went back into the room and they came out a few minutes later, rolling her down to the first floor. I walked into the room and closed the door, dragging the chair next to her bed.

I turned the chair around and sat down, holding her small, delicate hand in mine as I whispered,

"Please come back to me."

* * *

When the doctor said it'd be a while before she woke up, I figured her meant a few hours, a day at the most. Not a week. It's been torture. I'm driving my parents insane. They don't understand why I'm going all haywire because of slave.

They don't know that the slave is actually my one true love. The one I was afraid of losing. The one person I would give my life up for.

I sat down on the chair, resting my head on the bed, feeling myself fall asleep. When I woke up, I saw Destiny had woken up and was looking around the room confused.

"Hey." I said, stretching my arms.

"Hi. Why am I in a hospital?" She asked, continuing to look around. She seriously didn't remember?

"Don't you remember?" I asked.

She shook her heard letting me know that she didn't.

"You were in car crash. You went through the windshield. You've been out for a week." He explained.

"A week?" She asked, shocked.

"It feels like a day." She whispered to herself.

Well, it felt like a year to me. I was so worried. Why were you going fast?" I asked. I needed an answer on that.

"I went to the cem-" She stopped herself before continuing. "I went to the park, walked around and before I knew it, the sun had gone down. Was half asleep when I got to the car, and I sped up cause I wanted to get here fast. THen I closed my eyes for a second and I crashed." She explained.

I knew she was hiding something but I decided not to push her and just go along with it.

"So you fell asleep at the wheel?" I asked, staring strangely at her. I know I get drunk and sleepily, but I would never think about closing my eyes on the rode, even if it were for a second.

"Yeah." She admitted sheepishly.

I laughed and leaned down, pressing my lips to her head. She scooted over and patted the space next to her. I climbed in, laying on my arm that was under my head. She snuggled into me, smiling contentedly. She looked beautiful.

"When can I leave?" She asked, resting her chin on my chest, looking up at me. I gazed down at her before answering.

"Well, as soon as I sign the release forms, your free to go."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go sign them." She said, giving me a slight push off the bed.

"Okay, okay." I laughed, shaking my head as I walked out of the room.

I went over to the front desk, telling the woman I wanted to sign out Destiny. They gave me the forms to which I signed and gave them back.

I walked back into the room a few minutes later, telling her in a dramatic voice,

"Okay, we are free to go."

"Yes!" she cheered.

I handed her the clothes and watched as she put them on, ripping the hospital band off her arm.

"Weren't we in your house?" She asked.

"Yes, But you were transferred to the hospital." She nodded.

We walked out of the hospital, the sun shining on us and the cold november air whipping around us making Destiny shiver. We got into the black Ferrari, pulling out of the parking lot.

I smiled as she sang along to _Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia__. _We pulled up into the garage a few minutes later, getting out. We walked toward the door, and opened it, walking into the kitchen.

I watched as Helen hug Destiny tightly.

"Don't you dare scare me like that ever again." She said, angrily.

"Yes Ma'am." Destiny said in mock-salute.

She laughed and gave her another hug.

"I prepared you something to eat." She said, ushering Destiny toward the island and placing a plate of food and cup of juice in front of her.

I watched shocked, as she ate the food on the plate in minutes, finishing the juice in seconds.

"Hungry much?" Laughed Helen, smiling fondly at Destiny.

"Huh." Destiny answered, smiling.

"Come on." I told her.

I grabbed her arm and walked over to a vacant hallway. I spun around and grabbed her head, kissing her with urgency. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck, her hands roaming my head.

I placed my hands on my waist, walking forward till her back was against the wall. I kissed her, my kiss filled with hunger, passion, urgency. I needed her, but I knew I couldn't push her until she was ready, and a hundred percent willing.

I pulled back resting my forehead on hers, our breath coming out ragged.

"I missed that." I whispered, calming down my ragged breath.

"So did I." She breathed, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

I grabbed her hand, walking towards the staircase when Mallory showed up.

"I need both of you to be in the living room in five minutes. I have some big announcements." She said before disappearing.

"Wonder what it is now?" Destiny asked, curiously.

"Maybe one of her sex buddies got her pregnant." I said, making her laugh. She should laugh more. She looked beautiful when she laughed. She looked carefree.

"I'll be there soon. I have to go to the bathroom." She said, pecking me on the lips and running down the hall.

I walked to living room, smiling to myself. I sat down next Maria and Kate, Maria's best friend. Kate had brown hair with green eyes. She was nice.

Right now, there was a total of twenty people in the room. Mom postponed last week's party because of the crash.

"Okay, may I have your attention? Thank you." Mallory said. She stood on the coffee table.

"Last week, I adopted a young girl from the orphanage. As we all know, I do not want to go through the trouble of actually having a child. Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to Anna Wells, now Anna Fann."

A little girl, probably around five, stepped out of the shadows, walking forward. Her eyes were wide with fear. Suddenly, I heard the door open. I heard someone's breath become labored as their knees hit the floor. i spun around, along with everyone else in the room, finding Destiny kneeling on the floor, a look of pure shock on her face.

I ran forward, trying to get her attention. But she ignored me, staring at Anna.

What is going on here?

* * *

**So, what did you think? Think something weird is going to happen? Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**

**Italian Translations:**

**Ciao****-****Hello**

**Ciao fratello-Hello Brother**

**Ciao sorella-Hello Sister**

**Your vampiro. Tutti i vampiri-Your vampire. All vampires**

**Per favore, cerchiamo di spiegare. Siamo ancora come voi-Please, let us explain. We are still like you.**

**Voi non sono come noi. I tuoi monstri!-You are not like us. Your monsters!**

**Stare lontano da mio figlio!-Stay away from my son!**

**Hope you like the story!**

**Nikirocks29 :D**


	20. First Date Part 1

Previously_ on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_I walked in, feeling my breath stop and my knees buckle, falling to my knees, feeling everyone's eyes on me. Christian ran to me, kneeling next to me. He was saying something but I wasn't paying attention._

_Cause right there, in front of me, looking scared, was Anna._

* * *

My daughter stood a few feet away from me, looking down at the floor. I felt Christian's arms around me but I pushed him off and screamed, at the top of my lungs,

"Anna!"

Her head snapped up, her sad, fearful eyes lightng up like the fourth of July.

"Mommy!" She screamed.

I got up and ran toward her, picking her up and swinging her around, kissing her kisses and hugs.

"I missed you so much." I cried, tears falling down my face.

"What is going on here?" Mallory asked, angrily.

I put down Anna who hid behind my leg, holding my hand. Christian and his family stared at me in complete shock. Mallory just looked pissed.

"Anna is _my _daughter." She snapped.

"Yeah, on a piece of paper." I said sarcastically.

"Anna, come here." Growled Mallory.

"No." Her small voice rang out through the room.

"Excuse me?" Mallory said, pissed.

"This is my mommy. My real mommy died when I was a baby. Your not my mommy!" She shrieked.

She ran at me, her speed so fast she blurred. Suddenly, Christian appeared in front of me, standing front of me protectively, legs spread out in a fighting stance, his back tense, and teeth bared. He looked sexy.

"I suggest you back off." He growled. Mallory backed off but she still looked pissed.

"Destiny, give her the child." He growled softly. What?

"But-" I was cut off with a growl.

"My temper is spiking, and if you don't give her the child, I will rip her from you!" He hollered.

"I can't." I whispered, staring at my daughter who looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

He spun around and roughly grabbed Anna's arm from my grip, making me stumble forward. He shoved Anna towards Mallory who picked her up and ran off somewhere.

I held the tears threatened to come out at bay. Why was he acting like this? He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me up the stairs, opening the doors and pushing me in. I landed with a thud on the floor.

"Why couldn't you just let her go?" He mumbled angrily.

"Because I couldn't." I whispered.

He ran forward, slamming me against the wall. His nosed nuzzled my neck, going up my jaw. He pulled back, his lips inches from mine.

"Why?" His cool breath stunned me.

"She's my daughter. Not blood related but in every other sense of the word she's my daughter. I fed hear, helped her with homework. I was there when the kids bullied her. I took the blows they gave her. I love her like my own." I said, tears dripping down my face.

He just stared at me. I slid down the wall, hugging my knees to me.

"Is this why you were crying last week?" He whispered, quietly, kneeling in front of me.

"Yes. I was afraid that whoever had taken her was mistreating her." I cried.

He lifted mer and sat me on the bed, whipping the endless flow of tears that came down my face. He hugged me toward him, telling me it was okay to let it out.

After a while he laid down next to me, kicking off his shoes. Just as we were about to fall asleep, a scream erupted throughout the house. Not just any scream. Anna's scream. One I was used to hearing. She was having a nightmare.

I got up and ran down the hall, where a group of people crowded the door. I recognized them as Christian's and his family's friends. I pushed my way through and found Mallory slowly walking to Anna who was sitting in the corner, hugging her knees, cries and screams coming out of her. I felt Christian come up behind me.

I walked into the room, bumping in Mallory. I walked toward her, kneeling down and crawling toward her. I sat next to her and put her in my lap, hugging her tightly.

"What was it this time?" I asked, softly. Smoothing out her tangles hair. I noticed everyone was looking at me.

"The vampires had come back. And they had killed you. I don't want you to go mommy." She cried, sobbing racking through her small body. I hugged her tightly to me.

"Nothing's going to make me go away." I whispered, wiping her tears.

I stood up and moved over to the pink satin bed. I laid her under the covers and climbed in. She was facing me, her eyes open. I began to sing _Bless the broken road by Rascal Flatts._

_ I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Her eyes began to close, humming along to the song.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_  
_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_  
_This much I know is true_  
_That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you _

I watched as her eyes finally closed, falling into a peaceful sleep. I continued to sing the song.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_  
_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_  
_But you just smile and take my hand_  
_You've been there you understand_  
_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

I watched as her face went from slightly worried and scared, to peaceful.

_Now I'm just rolling home_  
_Into my lover's arms_  
_This much I know is true_  
_That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you._

I finished the song, watching as she slept, a small smile appearing on her face. I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams my daughter. May you dream and live to see another tomorrow." I whispered.

I sat up and leaned against the headboard, sighing deeply.

"You can go now." I looked up, shocked to see Mallory. I forgot they were here.

"I can't. In one night, she'll have three, four nightmares tops. Only I can calm her down. That, and I'm the only person who never beat her, showed her kindness, and acted as her mother." I said coldly. No one was stealing my daughter from me.

"Why did I even adopt her? I can't give her back now. That would look bad for my reputation. Oh well, you can take of her at night and I'll do the easy things." She giggled, but it sounded creepy.

"Okay then." I picked up Anna and walked out of the room, careful not to wake her up. I found Christian sound asleep when I got to our room.

I laid Anna on the bed and changed into my pajamas that consisted of shorts and a loose shirt. I walked back into the room and laid down next to Christian who wrapped his arm around me, loosely. I pulled my daughter towards me and fell asleep, dreaming of my daughter and Christian.

* * *

"Mommy?" I heard Anna's small voice whisper.

"Yes baby?" I asked, rolling over so that I was facing her.

"Oh. I just wanted to make sure you were here." She whispered.

I pulled her close, whispering words of comfort.

"I'll always be here." I told her. She was my daughter, of course I had to be there for her.

"Anna, sweetie, me and Mallory made a decision. As much as I don't like her, you we spend the mornings with her and the nights with me." I saw her eyes well up with tears. I could tell she didn't like Mallory.

Just then Mallory came in and called out Anna's name. Anna got up and walked toward her, looking back me, her eyes wide and filled with fear as tears fell down her face.

She and Mallory walked out. I turned around and faced Christian. He was asleep, on his back, an arm thrown lazily across his eyes, his bare chest showing. I smiled as a thought came into my head. I was going to do the ultimate teasing.

I quickly took off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my bra and underwear. I rolled over, straddling his waist. He was still asleep.

I put my hands on his stomach, slowly moving up till they were on his shoulders. I pressed my lips to his shoulder, moving up slowly. I felt his breath go up. Oh yeah, I'm in control now. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

I moved up his neck, to his lips, pressing my lips to his. He moved his hands down till they rest on my hips. His rolled over, hovering over me. He smirked lazily and leaned down, biting into my neck. What surprised me was when he laid down, pressing all of him on me.

I felt his bite go deeper and could suppress the loud moan that erupted from ym lips, making him groan in response. He wrapped an arm around me, pressing my chest to me.

"You don't know what you do to me." He whispered huskily, pressing his lips to mine.

I moved my hands to his hair, feeling the softness between my fingers. He kissed his way down my neck before pulling back.

He grabbed my arm and put his lips to my wrist, biting. He stared deep into my eyes as he drank, caressing my cheek. He moved his lips from my wrist and bit into his wrist, blood smearing his lips.

He pressed his wrist to mine, lifting me up so that we was lying under me, my back to his chest. He removed his wrist, watching as the wound closed in seconds.

"Let's go on a date." He told me, passing his hand through my hair absently as she stared at my face.

"Okay. When?" I asked, turning over so that I was lying on the bed, my arm wrapped around his waist.

"Today. Right now."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't like people spending any money on me, whatsoever.

"Yes. Now, go to the bathroom while I call Maria." He pressed his lips to mine and got up, grabbing his phone and walking to the closet.

I laid on the bed, smiling. I was at bliss. I had a wonderful boyfriend who's protective and has a quick temper, does have a soft side and would do anything for me, and I finally have my daughter with me. Now what would make me complete was if I had my parents and siblings with me.

Christian came back a few minutes later, skinny jeans on and a loose blue shirt. He sat on the bed next to me, smiling down at me.

"I thought I told you to go to the bathroom." He said, laughing softly. He pulled me into his lap, my head resting on his chest.

"But I don't want to." I whined, pouting.

"You have to." He whispered.

"Name three reasons why I should go to the bathroom." I said, crossing my arms.

"Fine. 1. You have to brush you teeth. 2. You have to use the bathroom to do whatever business you have to do. 3. You have to shower that beautiful body of yours." He whispered, pressing his lips to mine.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I whispered, shocked. No one has ever called me beautiful besides my parents.

"Yes. I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Universe. Galaxy." He whispered against my hair.

"Now, go to the bathroom. Maria will be here in five minutes." He laughed.

I got up and felt Christian's arm smack my butt. I gasped ands turned around. He was leaning against the headboard, smirking widely with a mischievous gleam in is eyes. As I walked toward the bathroom, I heard him say,

"You have a fine ass, baby."

I laughed and closed the bathroom door. I brushed my teeth, and got in the shower, feeling the hot water relax my muscles.

I got out a few minutes later. Damn it, again I forgot my clothes. I put on the black robe hanging on the towel rack and walked out, my hair dripping wet. Christian was nowhere to be found but I notice Maria. She had a bunch of make-up on the table, clothes, more than a dozen pair of shoes, purses and different types of necklaces, rings, earings and bracelets.

"Come on. I only have six hours to fully prepare you for your date." She ushered me to the chair in front of the vanity make-up table.

"Six hours is enough time." I told her.

"What? Do you not understand that beauty takes time?" She asked me like if I were crazy.

"No."

"Ugh. You are unbelievable. Come on." She grabbed my hand and sat me on the chair.

She began to do my make-up, putting light colors on my eyes. After two hours, she finally moved back, looking satisfied.

"Okay, time to prefect your hair." She grabbed a brush, that weird oil thing for the hair, and a curling iron. She combing my hair first, ripping roughly through the knots. Every time I complained she only replied with,

"Beauty hurts."

She put the oil in my hair and began to grab strands, curling them. This is taking so long. Someone kill me now.

She finished an hour later, my hair curled. She put clips in my hair, clipping up the sides so that only a few strands fell around me, framing my face. I finally got up but she didn't let me go to the mirror to look at myself.

"Okay, go put this on." She ushered me to the bathroom, running around the room.

_Crazy. _I thought.

I took off my robe, and put on lacy bra and panties. Then, slipped on a dark royal blue dress the fell to my knees. It was embroidered with gold beads around the neckline with a slightly deep v-neck. I put on four-inch black heels and walked out of the bathroom.

"OKay, time for the accessories." She squealed. She clapped her hands, jumped up and down, and ran to the vanity, opening seven drawers.

She stared at my dress, then my face, and gasped.

"I know exactly what you need."

She picked out a pair of blue hoop earrings and put them on me, before grabbing a blue diamond necklace and putting on me, a few loose blue bracelets.

"Now, you can look in the mirror." She said.

I walked to the front on the mirror. I gasped softly when I saw myself case. I looked different. I didn't look like the scared, orphaned girl. I looked like a radiant princess ready to see her knight in shining armor.

"I look beautiful." I whispered.

My eyes had a light blue on them, with black eyeliner that made my hazel eyes pop out. My lips were a light shade of pink and the press clung to me, showing me what I never noticed. I had boobs! Seriously, last I checked I was a b cup. Now I'm probably a C of D cup.

The dress and heels made my legs look longer. Oh yeah, I looked hot! I spun around and looked at the clock, reading _6:23pm. _Wow, who knew preparing for a date could really take six hours?

"Come on." She said, walking toward the balcony.

"Why are we going toward the balcony?" I asked, confused.

"Because our parents might freak if they found of Christian was going out with a human. Yeah, they don't really like humans. Like, dad, he's okay with humans, but mom really hates it."

As we walked out to the balcony, I turned around and gave Maria a hug.

"Thank you." I told her, pulling back.

"Anything for my brother's girlfriend who feels like my sister. Wow, I just confused myself." She muttered. We bursted out laughing.

She grabbed my hand and jumped off the balcony railing, landing on the floor below softly. We walked out to the garage, where Christian waited for me.

He looked handsome. He wore a black suit, with a blue tie and his usual messy hair was combed, though it was still very messy. Though it looked hot. It was messy hot.

"Wow." He said, when we finally reached him. He pulled me towards him, twirling me around.

"You look beautiful, babe." He whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Thanks Maria." He said.

"Anything for my brother." She laughed.

"Okay, I am going to leave you two. And Destiny, you are telling me _everything _tomorrow." She said, walking away.

"She scares me sometimes." I said.

"How?" He laughed.

"She owns a lot of make-up." I said, shivering.

"Come on, let's get in the car." He smiled.

He opened the door for me and closed it, appearing next to me in seconds. He started the car and pulled out, driving away from the mansion.

"Where are we going?" I asked, fifteen minutes later.

"On a date." He answered, looking at me strangely.

"I know that. I just meant, _where _are we going?" I explained.

"Were going on a date." He said, teasing.

"I'm serious." I said, crossing my arms and pouting. He took one look at me a bursted out laughing.

"It's a secret." He finally answered, after he managed to stop laughing.

I pouted but said nothing. We continued to drive for another hour before he finally pulled up into the parking lot of a restaurant.

He got out of the car and was at my door before I could take off my seatbelt. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the front door. He pulled them open and said,

"After you, mi'lady."

"Why thank you sir." I said, in a horrible british accent.

He laughed and walked in after me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I looked around the restaurant, stunned. Stables lined up along the walls, a huge dance floor in the middle. Some people sat but most of them were dancing.

"Hey Christian. How's the lucky lady tonight?" The waiter asked, coming over to us. What does that mean?

"Hey Victor. This is my girlfriend, Destiny." He said, smiling down at me. I smiled weakly, looking down. I felt Christian's eyes on me but I didn't look up.

"Right this way." Victor said, breaking through our silence.

He took us to the a table in the back, that gave us privacy. He nodded and said he'll be right back with the menu's before walking away. I sat down across from Christian, staring at the table.

"Okay, talk to me. What's wrong?" He asked, leaning forward, his arms on the table. He reached out to take my hand but I pulled back, seeing hurt flash in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, trying to look at my eyes.

"Nothing." I mumbled, looking down.

"Something is wrong. Tell me." He growled, softly. I looked up at him, his green eyes hypnotizing, trancing me. Everything spilled out against my will.

"I just-. What did her mean 'Who's the lucky lady tonight'"? I asked. His eyes seemed to pull me in, silently telling me to tell him what was wrong.

He laughed. He actually laughed. I stared at him, shocked, as he continued to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I whispered angrily, glaring at cleared his throat, the laughter dying down, and stared into my eyes.

"I was kind of a player. But don't worry. I've completely finished with that." He said honestly, grabbing my hands with his.

"You menu." Victor said, breaking apart the moment between us.

"Thanks." Christian said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." He said, walking over to another table.

"So, what do you want to eat?" He asked, smiling at me.

"A chicken ceaser salad." I said, smiling back at him.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful smile?" He asked, leaning in, resting his arms on the table.

"No." I whispered, sadly.

"Well, I think you have the most beautiful, radiant, 100 mega-watt smile." He said.

I bent my head, feeling myself blush deeply. I looked up, his green eyes sparking with some unknown emotion.

"What would you like to eat?" Victor said, again ruining our moment.

"She'll have the chicken ceaser salad with water and I will have streak, well cooked, and a bottle of AB positive." He ordered.

"Right away." Victor ran off, getting our food.

"Why did you bring me here?" I whispered, looking up.

"Because I wanted to go out with you officially. And to get to know you better." He said, truthfully.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well, where and when where you born?" He started off. Our food had already arrived so he was digging into his steak like there was no tomorrow. It was oddly hilarious.

"Well, I was born here, in the city. And I was born on December 21, 1994. What about you?" I grabbed the ice-cold water and drank from it, feeling refreshed. I bit into the salad, staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"I was born in Florence, Italy, on October 12, 1527."

Oh. My. God. I'm dating an old guy! He's got to be like, 500 years old. I could help the snort that came out of my lips, that turned into a snicker, then into a giggle, until I was full-out laughing. He stared at me, an amused look on his face.

"I'm dating, an old guy!" I laughed, clutching my stomach and trying to stop my laughter.

"I'm not that old." He offended, playfully.

"Yeah you are." I teased, smiling. He grabbed my hands and placed a kiss on my fingers.

"Okay. What are your favorite colors?" He asked, moving on.

"Purple and black." I answered.

"Why?"

"It was my mother's favorite color." I whispered. My mother always wore purple. She bought purple shirts, shirts, blouses. The clothes always had a black design with cursive words on them.

"Okay, but what colors do _you _like?" He asked again, drinking from his cup.

"White and gold." I answered.

"Why?"

"Because white represents pureness and gold represents faith. I think it also represents hope." I answered, thoughtfully.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, gazing at him. The light made is hair lighter, and his eyes shimmer a beautiful green. I don't know how I landed a guy so devastatingly beautiful, but I was glad that I did. He was so nice to me, sweet, gentle.

"Black and red." His answer brought me out of my thoughts.

"Why?" I asked.

"Red represents the blood I drained from humans, black represents the torment I put on them and my heart. My frozen, black, unkind heart." He answered, coldly.

Okay then, thank you for creeping me out.

For the next hour, that's how it went. He'd ask me questions, I'd answer them, I would ask him questions and he would answer them. Back and forth like an air hockey game. He asked about school, and I admitted that I dropped out in ninth grade so I should be a junior right now. He asked about my favorite foods, clothes, music, what did I want to do with my life, the list goes on.

"May I have this dance?" He asked kindly.

"Yes." I stood up, and grabbed his hand, feeling my slightly cold fingers heat up as soon as they make contact with his skin.

He walked through the crowd, stopping in the middle. Everyone was dancing, apart from the few who were sitting at tables and talking.

We danced for the next hour to rock songs, hip-hop songs and at one point, eighties songs. Finally, the put on a slow song that I recognized as _My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. _

He placed his hands on my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck resting my head on his chest, feeling his heart beat. This song reminded me of my parents. They used to love to play this song around the house, and then they would have me and my sister sing some parts while my dad and brother danced with us.

I looked up at Christian, watching as he gazed down at me, his eyes holding an emotion I've seen many times, yet I couldn't understand it. He brought his lips to mine, his lips feeling soft and wonderful against mine as they moved against each other slowly. He pulled away and rested his head against mine, sighing deeply.

"You perfect me." I heard him whisper. It was so low I wasn't entirely sure if he had said it.

I rest my head against his chest and we danced for a while before deciding to leave. He paid the bill and we walked out, going to the car.

He opened the door for me and closed it, walking over to the other side. He climbed in and pulled out, driving the other way instead of the way we came.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously, gazing over at him.

"The beach." He answered.

He pulled up into an empty parking lot and walked over to my door pulling it open. He picked me up and in seconds, we were standing on the sand. I squished my toes, feeling the sand between them.

"Why did you bring me?" I asked, sitting next to him on the sand.

"My parents think I should tell you since you are going to be with me for a while. And I guess it's better to tell you now than you find out later." He muttered.

"Tell me what?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"Well, before I tell you, you need to know I never completed the link." He started.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, to complete a link, you have to have sex. But we didn't go that far. So, were half-linked. I could show you thoughts and, if you let me, read your thoughts." He explained.

"It's better for me to show you, rather than tell you." He said.

He pushed me down onto the sand, and straddled my waist, pressing his hands to the temples of my head. Suddenly, a blast of energy ran through my head, bring pain with it before it exploded.

His memories ran through my head, one by one.

* * *

**Wow, this is teh longest chapter yet. 4587 words. Anyway, what did you think of the date? What do you think is gonna happen next? Review and let me know waht you think of this chapter.**

**P.S. The next chapter will be Destiny's point-of-view since it's the second part of the chapter. :D**


	21. First Date Part 2

Previously_ on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_"It's better for me to show you, rather than tell you." He said._

_He pushed me down onto the sand, and straddled my waist, pressing his hands to the temples of my head. Suddenly, a blast of energy ran through my head, bring pain with it before it exploded._

_His memories ran through my head, one by one._

* * *

_*_First memory, London 1851* **(Memories are in Christian's point-of-view)**

_I walked around the yard, gazing around in the dark, The white flowers seemed to light up the everything around it, bringing light._

_"Help me!" Someone screamed. I spun around, and found a woman running towards me, her face caked with dirt, eyes full of fear and her dress torn._

_"Please help me!" She crashed into me, looking up at me with wide, frightened eyes._

_"I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me." Sobs racked through her body._

_"It's okay. What happened?" I asked her, concerned. She stared up at me, her beautiful green eyes full of fear her red has messy and coming out of the bun it was placed in,_

_"Vampires." She whispered._

_It was common for humans to get attacked by vampires. We had made ourselves known hundreds of years ago._

_"What is your name, human?" I asked, politely._

_"Your one of them!" She screamed. She threw her hands at me, trying to get away. I couldn't believe I was doing this._

_I grabbed her head and thumped it against the wall. Her eyes rolled into the back of her eyes head and she fell limp in my arms.__I picked her up and walked into the Victorian style house, passing mother and father as I went to my room._

_"Christian, dear, what happened?" I knew mother couldn't tolerate humans but when she saw one hurt, her kind side for them came out._

_"I don't know. But she said she was attacked by vampires." I answered._

_"Take her to your room. I'll send someone up to help with her wounds." Mother said._

_I nodded and took her upstairs to my room. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed. I laid her down heard her faltered breathing. I pressed my fingers to her ribs, feeling the rigid bones letting me know that maybe two or three ribs were cracked._

_I ripped off the dress, leaving her in the corset dress. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a pail of water. I soaked a rag and pressed it to her temple, cleaning the wounds that covered her face, arms and legs._

_She looked beautiful. I could see fading scars on her arms, and felt my anger spike. How could someone hurt a woman?_

_As I set down the pail I heard her heart speed up and the fluttering sound of her eyes opening. She gasped as shot up, looking around till her eyes landed on me. SHe pushed herself back till she was resting against the headboard._

_I slowly walked toward her, cautious. She was so frightened. I could see it clearly in her eyes. I sat down on the edge of the bed, and introduced myself._

_"I'm Christian. What is your name?" She hesitated before answering in a soft voice,_

_"__Helena__."_

_"Well __Helena__, how old are you?" I asked. She moved away from the headboard and sat on the bed, her legs pulled up to her chest with her head resting on her knees._

_"Fifteen. And you?" Her voice was so soft, like a whisper._

_"I am twenty-one." I answered, proudly. She giggled softly. Her laugh was beautiful. Something that needed to come out more._

_We spent the rest of the day talking. I found out that she and her family were in a caravan when they were ambushed. She got away but her family wasn't so lucky. Her mother, father and sisters were killed. I found out she had lived her life in an unhealthy enviroment. The men her mother and father invited into they're home would always beat her. That made anger spark up inside me. Who would ever hurt someone as beautiful as __Helena__ was beyond me. She deserved to live a good, happy life, not a life of pain._

_I held her the entire night as she had night terrors. She seemed so lost, and she was so young. I had only just met her, yet, I could feel myself slowly falling in love with her._

*End first memory.*

I felt another memory enter my head as finished the first one.

*Second memory. London 1853*

_"__Helena__, you must wake up." I slowly shook my fiancé awake as she groaned and covered her head._

_She had grown up so much over the last two years. Her hair had grown longer, her eyes grew a lighter shade of green, her soft pale skin had lost its scars. Her eyes lost their fear, and only shined with happiness. She was comfortable around vampires and, I was still very deeply in love with her._

_I was there when she had night terrors and she was there to calm me when I had a bad day. We were prefect for each other._

_"Do I have to?" She whined, rolling over. The covers slid down her body, exposing her naked self. Last night's events came back making my eyes darken in hunger. Tomorrow was her eighteenth birthday, and the day of our wedding._

_"Yes." I said. I pressed my lips to hers, wrapping my bare arms around her waist._

_"You are so beautiful." I whispered against her throat._

_"Bite me Christian." She whispered._

_I rolled over and hovered over her, biting deep into her neck. I heard moans erupt from her lips. I settled between her legs and thrusted into her, hearing her loud moans erupt all around me._

_I spilled into her and looked down at her, her eyes shining with love. I caressed her face, pressing my lips to her._

_"I love you." She mumbled against my lips._

_"I love you too." I whispered, resting my head against hers._

_"Don't ever leave me." She said, her voice breaking as her eyes filled with unshed tears._

_"Never." I whispered, kissing away her tears._

_I got up and pulled her with me. I helped her put on her corset than the dress. I put on my undergarments, than my trousers and white button up shirt then my shoes. I combed my hair and kisses __Helena__ goodbye than went off.__I went to the local tavern where I met up with my friends Pete and Daniel._

_"Look who's here." Pete slurred, walking over to me._

_"Pete, it is the morning. Why are you drunk?" I asked._

_"Well, it's your last day as a free man. We must celebrate." He cheered._

_We all went inside and order drinks. Pete kept giving me drinks till I could no longer stand up straight. I felt loose. I felt free. Like I could travel the world, though I already did that._

_I went home at nightfall, stumbling toward the large, extravagant house. I opened the door and stumbled in, passing my parents who were shaking their heads and laughing at me._

_I walked into my room, and closed the door. I stripped off my clothes and went to the closet where __Helena__ stood, taking clips out of her hair._

_I came up behind her, wrapping my arm around ans pressing my lips to her shoulder. I felt her heartbeat increase as my lips moved up to her neck. She moaned and turned toward me, her hands trailing up my chest._

_I pressed my lips to hers, feeling desire cloud my mind. I put my hands to the back of her dress and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. I began to take off the corset when I felt her hands push me back._

_"We can't to this now." She whispered, her breath ragged and eyes dazed._

_"Why?" I asked angrily._

_"Because tomorrow is the wedding. We can do it then." She explained._

_"Your mine." I growled. " And when I want something, I get it." Her eyes were wide with fear but I didn't care. I wanted her. Now._

_I grabbed her and went to the bed, throwing her on it. I climbed on her and ripped the corset off her, hearing her scream in pain. I grabbed her arms roughly, squeezing hard, hearing her scream._

_"Christian!" She cried._

_I flipped her onto her stomach. I racked my fingers across her back, drawing long thin lines of blood. I sperated her legs._

_"NOOOO!" She screamed._

_I thrusted roughly into her, grabbing at her back and hair, pulling roughly. I continued to thrust into her, each one becoming harder and harder, hearing her screams of pain becoming louder. I spilled into her, feeling a new wave of desire come over me._

_I flipped her onto her back, seeing pain in her eyes as tears gushed down her face in a rapid waterfall. I grabbed her thighs and went into her again, grabbing at her stomach, arms and breasts. After I finished I stared down at her. Her heartbeat was low, blood gushed out of her and onto the bed and bruises covered her body._

_What have I done? I watched as her slowly began to close._

_"No, no, no, no." I muttered._

_"__Helena__, open your eyes. stay with me." She opened her eyes, fearful green eyes staring at me. What have I done? It was like a mantra, running through my head over and over again._

_I bit into her neck. I wasn't going to let her die. I needed her. I loved her. I bit my wrist and put it wrist to her lips, watching as she gulped it down._

_I heard her slow heartbeat flatter. No, that wasn't supposed to happen._

_"Mother!" I screamed. I breathed air into her mouth and pushed down on her heart._

_"Don't leave me, __Lena__. Don't you dare leave me." I screamed._

_I heard my parents come running in. I heard them gasp at what they saw. Me desperately trying to save my soon-to-be wife who was bruised and broken.  
_

_"I..love..you." Were her last words before her heart stop beating and her eyes closed._

_I hugged her dead body, rocking back and forth mumbling,_

_"Come back to me. Come back to me." Over and over again like a mantra._

_"Son, she's gone." Mother whispered._

_"I tried to turn her. But her body rejected." I sobbed. I would never see her beautiful smile. Never hear her bell-like laugh. Never see her eyes sparkle with love. Never hear her heartbeat speed up when I kiss her. Never heard her heartbeat._

_I heard them leave and close the door. I stared down at her bruised body, putting my hands on the bruises. I caused this. I killed her. I'm a murderer._

_I changed into my clothes and grabbed her bruised body, jumping out the window. I dug up a hole in the ground and threw her in, putting the dirt back in._

_I went inside and sat next to mother in the couch. Just then, Maria came in, a look of pure anger on her face. She at me, punching and kicking me._

_"You killed her! You murdered my friend! You bastard!" She screamed, collapsing on the couch and crying._

_"I know that! I loved her! I was going turn her after the wedding." I sat down on the chair, feeling empty. Hollow._

_Suddenly, someone appeared in front of us. The person was surrounded by a white light, and looked no older that fourteen._

_"Christian. I am a witch. And you, vampire, have murdered. You have taken an innocent life for your selfish needs. You must now pay the price for your crime." __She reached forward, her hand placed on my chest._

_Pain. Pure agonizing pain blasted through me, starting at my head, and ending at my toes. I fell to my knees, the unbearable pain increasing. I heard mother and father screaming and Maria's loud cries. _

_Suddenly the pain stopped and I slumped forward, my body connecting with the floor. I looked up, feeling hollow inside. As if someone had ripped something out of me._

_"What did you do?" I asked._

_"I have stripped you of your soul. You will never love, laugh or smile. You are to only love your family. Anyone else you love outside of your family will die a horrible death. Until you find a pure love, you will always remain soulless."_

_Then she disappeared, taking my humanity with her._

*End second memory*

Another wave of memories flew through my head, bringing a massive headache. A year later, on that very same night, her became an animal. He attacked women, killed men, seduced teenage girls and raped them. A particular one stood out. It was a little girl, no older than seven. Christian was walking toward her, a cruel, sadistic smile on his face.

The little girl turned around to run but her grabbed her hair, and pulled her to him. He bit down on her neck, laughing when she screamed in pain and cried for her mommy. He turned around and saw the girl's family behind him. The father stood protectively in front of his wife, who stood in front of three kids. The first one looked about eleven, the second around fifteen and the third around twenty.

Christian smirked and snapped the little girl's neck, throwing her body at them. The mother screamed and fell to her knees along with her two daughters. The father and soon came at him but he snapped their necks and tossed their body aside. In a flash, he was drinking from the mother's neck than from the girl who looked eleven.

After he finished with them he grabbed the one who looked fifteen by the neck and slammed her against the wall. He took pleasure in her pain. He laughed and smiled cruelly when she screamed as he raped her. That's how it went every year. He'd attack villages. Kill the men, seduce the woman and drink from the kids under the age of twelve.

I felt him move his hands from my head. I stood up and ran to the nearest trashcan, emptying the contents of my stomach. Everything I ate was now gone, in the trashcan. I turned around and found him in the same spot I was a few minutes ago, looking sadly at me.

I ran to him and threw myself into his arms, feeling tears come out of my eyes. I can't even begin to imagine the kind of pain he's been through. I pulled away and as I was going to kiss him, he pulled away, looking at the ocean.

"Christian-" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't. I don't need your sympathy." He said coldly, his expression hard.

"It wasn't your fault." I tried to make him believe it but even I knew I couldn't believe my own words.

"I fucked her so hard she bled to death." He said, monotonely.

"But you were drunk. There's a difference between an accident and on purpose." I whispered.

"I should have controlled myself." He murmured.

"Ever since that day, I've been praying for death. I didn't want to live without her. I've mourned her death for a century and a half. Until I met you." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I feel something for you. Something very dangerous I don't want to feel." He said stoticly.

"What do you mean?" Dread began to form in me.

"After tonight, we can no longer be together. You a slave, and that's all you'll ever be." He told me monotonely.

With those words, my heart stopped beating. He didn't want me. No one ever wants me.

"Come on. We have to go." He said coldly.

We walked back to the car and drove to the mansion, the silence thick as glass. When we pulled up to the garage, he grabbed my arm and jumped up the balcony of his room.

As soon as my feet to the floor I ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I slid down the door, tears falling down my face. He didn't want me. His words echoed in my head.

_After tonight, we can no longer be together. You a slave, and that's all you'll ever be..._

It ran through my head like a mantra, letting me know I was just a slave. Not a person. I wasn't and never will be wanted.

I suddenly heard a piercing scream go through the house. Anna. I jumped to my feet and ran past Christian, who was reaching out to stop me.

I threw open the door to Mallory's and Anna's door only to find her on the floor. She was crying and clutching her ribs, while Mallory smiled cruelly over her.

She went to kick her again but I ran forward, sliding in front of her and getting the kick to my back. Pain ran through my body as I screamed with Anna.

I stood up and faced Mallory. No one hurts my baby. I lunged for her, grabbing her around the neck and slamming her against the wall. I saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Daughter!" I screamed.

I grabbed a pair a scissors from the table rammed her in the stomach. She growled loudly but Christian appeared in front of her.

"Don't." He growled angrily.

He picked up and Anna with one arm and grabbed my arm with his other hand. He walked into his room and roughly threw me on to the floor.

"I don't care if she is your kid figuratively, Mallory adopted her so everytime she gets hurt you can't go in there. Whatever Mallory does to her does not concern you." He said.

"Go get ready for bed." He growled. He went into the bathroom, leaving Anna on his bed.

I walked over to her. She looked so broken. My daughter was hurt, because I wasn't here to protect her. He came back a few minutes later, with sweatpants and a tank-top on and a First Aid-kit in hand.

He pushed my hands off her and began to clean her wounds. I went into the bathroom and took a shower, crying. I got out a few minutes later and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank-top.

I looked down at the scars on my wrist. The orphanage was never good to us. They used to cut our wrists when we didn't do what we were told. I was one of the worst ones.

I walked out and noticed Anna resting peacefully on the couch while Christian laid on his bed, his arm thrown across his eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asked, when he saw me go to the couch.

"To sleep." I answered, stupidly.

"No. Your going to sleep here." He pointed at the space next to him.

I made my way toward the bed and fell asleep, feeling him lay down next to me.

_Happy first date to me._

* * *

**So sad! Don't you just want ot kill the bastard? Reivew and let me know what you think. :D**


	22. I was almost raped

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since me and Christian broke up and it's been hell on earth. I've seen him watching me with a longing look but then again, that could always be my imagination playing tricks on me. I still loved him. I think I would forever love him.

Though he was still nice, he would be cold towards me. Reminding me that I was a slave and nothing else.

I heard the door being open and someone walking inside. I saw the outline of someone's body, automatically knowing it was Christian.

I felt my heartbeat pick up. He appeared in front of me, his eyes holding some unknown emotion. He had been acting weird all day. They told me today was the day he got cursed.

He seemed agitated. His hands shook. His fangs were never hidden. They just flashed out and stayed out. He even slapped me.

Said I was getting in his way. And now, as he made toward me, I felt fear creep inside me. He walked slowly. A predatory smile on his lips and a hungry look in his eyes.

He stood in front of me and suddenly, I was crashing into the wall. I heard his cruel laugh sound through the room.

"You foolish human." His voice didn't sound his. It was more like a growl. Mor angry. More animal-like.

"I know you still want me. But you can't have me. I despise you humans." He walked forward, wrapping his hand around my neck and lifting me. He stared at me, his green eyes pitch black and cold.

"I don't want you, silly human. You haven't even been touched." His voice was like a croon and made my skin crawl and the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

I felt a sharp blow to my ribs, sending pain. He seemed to like that since I felt more blows rain down on my ribs and face. Blood trickled from my nose, I felt my eye swell, and my ribs. They felt like they'd been lit of fire. It burned with pain that inly seemed to intensify with every breath of air I took. My arm was bent in an unnatural angle that sent agonizing pain when I tried to move it. oh yeah, the bone was broken.

I was suddenly thrown toward the bed, the wind being knocked out of me. He appeared on top of me, straddling my waist.

"I'm gonna have fun with you." He cackled.

His hands slowly crept up my shirt. I felt the scratches he was leaving in my stomach with his long nails. What made it worse was that he applied pressure to my ribs. I pressed my lips tightly to keep from screaming in pain.

His hands slid up my bra, grabbing my breasts. I tried to push his hand away but he was to strong, not to mention one of my arm's is broken.

"I hear you heart." His voice whispered in my ear. His breath was warm against my skin.

He kissed the spot just under my ear, sending a shiver through me. That just made it worse because he took off my shirt, then my shorts. _No, this wasn't supposed to be happening._

"No. Stop." I whispered, trying to push his hands away.

"But I want you." He whispered huskily, kissing my neck softly.

His fangs nipped at my skin, giving me goosebumps. I felt his fangs enter my skin, the venom taking over me. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. His hands continued to roam my body while I laid helpless beneath me, his venom to powering.

I felt him unhook my bra, exposing my chest. No, this couldn't be happening.

"So sexy." He whispered.

His lips assaulted my breasts with kisses and bites. But none of it made me want him. If anything, it made me repulsed. I was repulsed, knowing this thing was going to rape me, take advantage of me, while I laid helpless.

"No!" I screamed, when he went to take off my underwear. My body was in pain as I tried to move away from him.

His hand squeezed my waist hard, pulling me closer to him. His hand moved down to my hips, his fingers biting into my skin. I moaned in pain which seemed to please him since he squeezed harder.

"Ahh!" I screamed, trying to get away.

"Your mine." He growled.

I slapped him the face, taking him by surprise. His face contorted into anger, and suddenly, I was airborne, crashing into the wall. I felt my ribs relight up in excruciating pain.

I screamed loudly in pain, clutching my ribs. I could feel the bruises that covered my body. I stared at him in horror. He had done this to me. He wanted to kill me.

His face seemed concentrated and then, his eyes changing from black to emerald-green. He stared at me, his face in complete surprise. Before he could say anything, the door was slammed open, and everyone burst through.

Christian's parents' his sisters', Mallory, though she was looking at Christian. Some of the maids, Maria's two best friends Laura and Chloe.

"Bastard!" Screamed Maria.

She ran over to me and tried to help me up. I screamed loudly in pain. I curled into a ball covering myself.

"Destiny, oh god, I'm so sorry." I could see tears fall down his face.

I screamed when he tried to come near me, tears pouring out of my eyes.

I felt someone lift me up, who I saw was Maria. I felt exhaustion take over me, the darkness engulfing me, the pain fading away, till I was left asleep.

* * *

**I am so mad at Christian. Who else is mad at Christian? Anyone feel like killing him? Review and let me know what you think of thus chapter.**

**P.S. So sorry about the short chapter. Please don't hurt me. *Runs into closet to hide.* :D**


	23. Never Forgive Myself

**Christian's Pov**

I had hurt her. The girl who had haunted my dreams since I broke up with, was hurt. Because of me. Because I couldn't handle _it. _

I walked into the infirmary. I walked into the room, watching as her chest move up and down with difficultly. I did this. I broke three of her ribs. _I _had given her a broken nose and a black eye. _I _had broken her arm. _I _broken her. It was all me.

I saw Maria and Anna sitting next to her. Maria was asleep but Anna was wide awake, looking at me with big fearful blue eyes. She got out of her chair and walked toward me, craning her neck to look up at me.

"Why did you hurt mommy?" She asked, tears pouring down her small face.

I bent down to her height, a sad smile on my face.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I just lost control." I answered, softly.

"But she is all I have left. My real mommy and daddy went bye-bye after the vampires hurt them." She whispered, looking at the floor.

I patted her small head and kissed her forehead. The kid was starting to grow on me. I stood up, gave Destiny one last long look then walked out.

As I walked down the hall I felt someone's arms wrap themselves around me.

"Hey, Christian." Whispered Mallory's seductive voice. Well, it sounded more whiney than seductive.

"Want go have a little fun?" She continued to whisper, her hands trailing up and down my chest.

Two months ago, I would've been turned on and done it with her, but now, it was repulsive. I pushed away her hands and went back to room, looking around.

Blood was smeared on the bed, on the wall, on the floor. Destiny's clothes were still on my bed. Ripped and bloody. I looked around and began to clean the room.

I was going to change my room. To many unpleasant nightmares lived here. After cleaning the room I grabbed some of my things and walked up to the sixth floor.

I opened the second door to the right, walking in. A bed larger than king-size sat in the corner of the room, a large t.v. hung on the wall, a comfy-looking couch in front of it, a large roaring fire under the t.v. Just like my last room, except this room was slightly smaller.

I put my things away and went back down to the infirmary. Destiny was already awake, her heartbeat skyrocketing when she saw me enter the room.

Fear welled up in her eyes as she pushed herself back against the headboard. I noticed no one else was around.

"I just want to talk to you." I whispered cautiously. I continued to walked forward, listening as she heartbeat went back to its usual rythmatic beating.

I sat at the end of the bed, my hands in my pockets. She watched warily as I started to speak.

"I just wanted to apologize. I have never been so sorry in my entire existence. I feel terrible about what I did. About the pain I caused you, The marks I left." I whispered, placing ym hand on her arm where a hand-shaped bruise rested. I heard her softly wince. "I am so sorry." I whispered again.

I took her face in my hands, wanting so badly to press her lips to mine, to tell her I would never hurt her again. To tell her I loved her.

I kissed her forehead and got up.

I watched as she fell asleep, her breath evening out as she fell into a light sleep. I was able to hear the break in her breathing due to the cracked ribs I'd caused.

I saw tears spill out of her eyes as she slept. I walked around the bed and wiped her tears, her face calming down at my touch.

**Destiny's Pov**

A week. A week is how long I have been cooped up in this damn infirmary. And I sure that I'm going insane but white bland walls, a hard bed and nasty food will do that to you. The food really tastes nasty.

And Christian. I'm not sure how to handle him. I'm scared around him but yet, I still feel whole with him around. I hate him, but deep inside me, I know I still love him.

And then there's the good and bad news. Good news: I'm being from the infirmary today! Bad news: I have to continue to sleep in Christian's room since he technically owns me seeing as I am his slave.

"Knock knock." I heard Maria's chirpy voice squeal. She was really happy I was being released today. She hated the room as much as I did. Probably more than me.

I was actually surprised to know she was there with me. She said she had already lost one friend and she couldn't bare to lose another. I knew what she was talking about.

"Hey." I greeted softly. I gazed around the room. It suddenly didn't seem so depressing anymore. I sighed and walked over to the bathroom. I collected my toothbrush and hair shampoo and conditioner. As I left, I passed the mirror.

I paused and turned to look at myself. My face had some bruises on it. My lip had a shallow cut, my black eye was slowly healing. I lifted my shirt, feeling tears well up at its appearance. My stomach had received the most beating.

Hand-shaped bruises covered my waist and hips. Round bruises from his fists covered and overlapped each other across my stomach. I sighed, swallowing the lump in the back of my throat. I would not cry.

I walked out and let Maria lead me to Christian's new room. Apparently the other one was damaged and he didn't want to clean so he moved all of his things to the sixth floor. Lazy vampire.

We walked to the top floor and she opened the second door on the right and walked in. The first thing I noticed was Christian who was asleep on the bed. Without a shirt. I was used to seeing his like that but he still stunned me with his beauty every time. He was sexy.

"I'll see you later. Oh, the nurse wanted me to give you this. Your supposed to rub it over your bruises or anywhere it hurts." She explained.

"How does this help me?" I asked, confused, staring down at the tube of cream.

"Well, besides all of the pain reliever and whatever else they put inside it, it's specifically made to have vampire venom inside as well. It helps, fractures breaks and bones to heal. And also make the bruises heal a lot faster than they normally would. You have to put it on every four hours. So, right about now." She answered.

"And who is going to put it on me?" I asked again.

"Christian is." She whispered.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later." She gave me a gentle hug, said goodbye once again and left, closing the door behind her.

I turned around, and with a shock, I saw Christian standing behind me, smirking his trademark smirk.

"So, you need me to rub you body with lotion?"

**Christian's Pov**

I saw her eyes widen as she stuttered out an answer.

"I-, I-, um, yes. I mean no. I mean, yeah." She whispered, blood rushing to her cheeks ands staining her cheeks with a beautiful red. I could hear the fast beating of her heart as it pumped her wonderful blood throughout her blood.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand, guiding her to the bed.

I watched as she took off her pants then her shirt, embarrassment gracing her face as her eyes filled themselves with unshed tears.

I stared at the bruises, my eyes bugging out of my head. The bruises were much worse than I remembered. The hand-shaped bruises I left covered her waist, hips, thighs, arms just over her breasts, everywhere. I had left marks on her body.

I softly pushed her down on the bed, so that her back was facing me. I climbed on the bed and poured the cream on my hands, rubbing them together and placing my hands on her shoulders, feeling her tense up under my touch.

I rubbed her shoulders, feeling as her muscles slowly relaxed, till she lay limp on the bed. I made my hands down to her waist, rubbing circles into her soft flesh. I could hear her steady heartbeat and had to hold myself back from drinking from her.

I moved down to her thighs, hearing her whimper.

"Stop." She whispered, her voice laced with pain.

"Your gonna have to deal with it if you want to heal." I told her, applying some more pressure.

"No." She whispered, hoarsely.

I grabbed her arm and turned her over so that she laid on her back.

"How about this. Hold my hand and squeeze when you feel pain." I told her. She hesitated before nodding slowly and grabbing hold of my right hand.

I poured the cream onto her skin, rubbing her stomach. She squeezed hard when I touched one of the ribs. I continued to rub over her bruises.

As I rubbed her bruises, I watched as she winced in pain. I had done this. I had physically caused my angel pain.

And for that, I would never forgive myself.

* * *

**I feel him. I mean, would you forgive yourself if you hurt someone you love? Didn't think so. What do you think? Think Destiny is gonna forgive him? **

**P.S. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	24. Shouldn't Have lived

**Before I continue with this chapter I'd like to thank Magena Storma for my longest review yet. Thank you Magena Storma. Keep up the great reviews.**_  
_

**Enjoy this chapter. ;D**

* * *

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_"And who is going to put it on me?" I asked again._

_"Christian is." She whispered._

_"Oh." Was all I said._

_"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later." She gave me a gentle hug, said goodbye once again and left, closing the door behind her._

_I turned around, and with a shock, I saw Christian standing behind me, smirking his trademark smirk._

_"So, you need me to rub you body with lotion?"_

* * *

**Destiny's Pov**

It's been two weeks since the accident, making today December 18. My bruises were slowly getting better but things with Christian weren't go well. Not well at all.

I tried to talk to him. To let him know that past was the past, let bygones be bygones. But nothing seemed to work. He'd just stare at me with an unreadable expression, sigh deeply, and turn his back to me. It was getting really annoying. Why couldn't he see that I knew it wasn't his fault? I knew what was happening that night. They had told me.

Maria had been the most helpful. She gave me the pain medication when I needed it, she helped me into the shower, she went to the appointments with me to see how ym injuries were progressing. She was acting like a mother but like a sister at the same time, having the kindness and nurturing of a mother but a playful and witty side of a sister. It's almost as if she saw me as part of her family.

"Destiny." His voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked behind me, momentarily mesmerized by his green eyes. They held pain, and sadness but somehow, they held happiness.

"Yes?" I asked, quietly.

"I need to feed." He answered, staring at me.

I felt a shiver go through me. Partially because I was scared and partially because of the pleasure. I jumped at the chance to get a shot of endorphins.

He raced toward me a vampire speed and grabbed me so softly, it felt like if he wasn't. He walked into the room and closed the balcony doors behind him.

His fangs were already sticking out. He pulled me close and bit down on my neck, spending shivers through my body.

**Christian's Pov**

I drank in her sweet blood, feeling the familiar warmth flow down my throat. What would make this even better was if she was under me, completely naked, and I was banging her like it was the Fourth of July.

I pushed her against the wall, momentarily forgetting about her injuries as I pressed myself against her. A moan escaped her. And it wasn't a good moan. It was a pain-filled moan.

I pulled back and saw her eyes filled with pain as she wrapped her arms around her torso, breathing in and out slowly.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay." She gasped, sliding down the wall.

I ran out of the room, angry with myself.

I'd hurt her. Again.

**Destiny's Pov**

His venom swam through my body, intoxicating me. I wanted him to continue. I didn't want him to stop. He pressed me against the wall, and pressed himself against me. It felt so good till he accidentally pressed against my ribs.

A painful moan escaped me. He pulled back, him green eyes sad as he watched me. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stop the pain.

He ran out of the room, leaving me alone. I moved toward the bed and laid down, kicking off my shoes. I draped the comforter over me, feeling the pain subside slowly, as I drifted off to sleep.

**Christian's Pov**

I walked into the bar, needing something to get my mind off Destiny. I ordered a cup of russian vodka, and drank till I was completely drunk, which took a couple of hours.

I saw a blonde walk up to me, shaking her hips. She wore strappy heels. and a dress that just barely covered her ass.

"Hey." She purred.

"Hello." I whispered, making my voice husky.

"Would you like to dance?" She said, running her head down her chest.

I have to admit, even though she was skanky, the movement send signaling to my cock, which responded very fast.

"Sure." I answered.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, immediately getting into the beat. I turned her so that her back was against me and rubbed myself on her, letting my hands roam her body.

I kissed her neck, feeling the fast beat of her pulse. I pushed her against the wall, pressing my lips to hers. I picked her up, feeling her wrap her legs around me.

I ran into one of the rooms, and locked the door behind me, throwing her on the bed. I straddled her waist and bit down on her neck, her sweet intoxicated blood running down my throat.

She moaned softly, and pressed my head to her throat. I pulled back and looked down at me. I ripped off her dress, happy to see she had nothing under.

I wasted no time is spreading her legs and thrusting deep into her. I heard her moan loudly. I moved quicker, each thrust becoming harder and stronger.

"Hard..er. Don't..stop." She moaned.

I spilled into her, moving out of her. I looked into her dazed eyes and whispered,

"You will not remember me."

And watched as she nodded sleepliy and fell asleep. I got up and buttoned up my jeans. I walked out of the room and the bar and ran home, Destiny running through my mind.

I can't believe I had hurt her again. I had seen the pain in her eyes. I had caused it. I didn't deserve to be here. I shouldn't even be alive. They should have let the mob kill me. If I had died theat night, it could have prevented the deaths of hundreds of innocent lives. Innocent lives that weren't meant to be taken. I should've died...

* * *

**First he hurts her again, the does it with a complete stranger then doesn't think he shouldn't have lived. He has a lot of drama going. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	25. Let's Get Drunk!

_Previously on Lost, Found and Saved..._

_His venom swam through my body, intoxicating me. I wanted him to continue. I didn't want him to stop. He pressed me against the wall, and pressed himself against me. It felt so good till he accidentally pressed against my ribs._

_A painful moan escaped me. He pulled back, him green eyes sad as he watched me. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stop the pain._

_He ran out of the room, leaving me alone. I moved toward the bed and laid down, kicking off my shoes. I draped the comforter over me, feeling the pain subside slowly, as I drifted off to sleep._

* * *

**Destiny's Pov**

It's been a month. A long painful month. But this weekend, was different. I didn't feel the love I felt for Christian, I didn't feel pain from ym almost nonexistent bruises, I didn't feel pain. I was just numb.

I decided to start over. Turn over a new leaf.

I got up and changed into a pair of tight jeans, a loose-fitting shirt and some hightops. I ran down the hallway, slamming on fists on Maria's door.

I stormed in, interrupting her and her friends.

"Were going to get drunk." Laura and Chloe squealed happily, high-fiving each other. Maria looked shocked.

"What brought this on?" She asked, curiously.

"The fact that I am done with all of this emotion crap. I am done with not using profanity. This is a new me. I may be a slave but when I'm not needed, I am going to have fun and not waste a minute of my life crying and in pain." I proclaimed.

"About time!" Maria laughed.

They quickly changed their clothes and combed their hair. We headed over to the grand staircase, and smirked at each other. Chloe disappeared, reappearing with eight bottles of scotch in her arms.

"Okay, two bottles of scotch for Maria, two for Laura, two for Destiny and two for me." She said, handing us the bottles.

"Okay, Destiny come with me, Laura and Maria, go get the mattresses." She ordered.

I went with her to the music room and grabbed a stereo while she grabbed four speakers. When we arrived to the top of the stairs, Laura and Maria were there, seven white stuffed, freshly cleaned, mattresses in front of them. What made it way more exciting was that the mattresses were king-sized.

Maria connected the speakers to the stereo and turned the volume all the way up. **Wild Ones by Flo Rida and Sia **blasted from the stereo.

We cheered and popped open the bottles, drinking straight from the bottle. We put the mattresses on the stairs and stood on them like they were surfboards, and went down the stairs. **(A/N I got this from the movie The Princess Diaries: The Royal Engagement.)**

**Bold-Destiny**

_Italic-Maria, Laura and Chloe._

I put my fist to my mouth and began to sing with the song.

**Hey I heard you were a wild one**  
**Oooh**  
**If I took you home**  
**It'd be a home run**  
**Show me how you do**

I looked over at Maria who was flipping her hair so much she actually flipped herself over making Chloe and Laura double over in laughter, causing them to fall on the mattresses.

**I wanna shut down the club**  
**With you**  
**Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)**  
**Oooh**

Once my mattress hit the floor I jumped off, dancing while Maria, Laura and Chloe began to sing. Maria was shaking violently, Laura was doing so kind of weird booty dance and Chloe was flipping in the hair.

_I like crazy, foolish, stupid_  
_Party going wild, fist pumping music,_  
_I might lose it_  
_Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it)_  
_I don't care the night, she don't care we like_  
_Almost dared the right vibe_  
_Ready to get live, ain't no surprise_  
_Take me so high, jumping nose dive_  
_Surfing the crowd_  
_Oooh_  
_Said I gotta be the man_  
_I'm the head of my band, mic check one two_  
_Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose_  
_After bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow_  
_Gotta break loose cause that's the motto_  
_Club shuts down, a hundred super models_

I began to sing, feeling a drunken smile appear on my lips. My words were slightly slurred, making them blend together and sound funny.

**Hey I heard you were a wild one**  
**Oooh**  
**If I took you home**  
**It'd be a home run**  
**Show me how you do**

**I wanna shut down the club**  
**With you**  
**Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)**  
**Oooh**

We all put or fists to our mouths and began to sing off-key, our once beautiful voices turned horrid. We ran up the stairs and jumped on another set of mattresses and slid down the stairs again.

_**Party rocker, foot-show stopper**_  
_**More Chambord**_  
_**Number one, club popper**_  
_**Got a hangover like too much vodka**_  
_**Can't see me with ten binoculars**_  
_**So cool**_  
_**No doubt by the end of the night**_  
_**Got the clothes coming off**_  
_**Til I make that move**_  
_**Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof**_  
_**All black shades when the sun come through**_  
_**Uh-Oh, it's on like everything goes**_  
_**Round up baby tilt the freaky show**_

Chloe managed to fall off her mattress and knock into Maria, who knocked into Laura. And Laura somehow knocked into the glass vase, that fell into the lamp, that hit the window, that shattered, and somehow they did that, while singing!

_**What happens to that body, it's a private show**_  
_**Stays right here, private show**_  
_**I like 'em untamed, don't tell me how pain**_  
_**Tolerance, bottoms up with the champagne**_  
_**My life, call my homie then we hit Spain**_  
_**Do you busy with the bail, we get insane**_

_Hey I heard you were a wild one_  
_Oooh_  
_If I took you home_  
_It'd be a home run_  
_Show me how you do_

_I wanna shut down the club_  
_With you_  
_Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)_  
_Oooh_

We began to sing softly, our drunken voices bouncing off the walls. Laura was looking at her hand fascinated as she mumbled the lyrics. Chloe was looking as her toes like they were something out of this world. Maria was running around in circles and I, was flipping my hair, kicking my feet out and doing some weird dance.

**I am a wild one**  
**Break me in**  
**Saddle me up and let's begin**  
**I am a wild one**  
**Tame me now**  
**Running with wolves**  
**And I'm on the prowl**

**Show you another side of me**  
**A side you would never thought you would see**  
**Tear up that body**  
**Dominate you 'til you've had enough**  
**I hear you like**  
**The wild stuff**

_**Hey I heard you were a wild one**_  
_**Oooh**_  
_**If I took you home**_  
_**It'd be a home run**_  
_**Show me how you'll do**_

_**I wanna shut down the club**_  
_**With you**_  
_**Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)**_  
_**Oooh**_

Chloe flipped her hair, slamming her head against the wall. That has got to hurt. Maria was laughing and pointing and Chloe who was staring at the wall, confused.

_**I am a wild one**_  
_**Break me in**_  
_**Saddle me up and let's begin**_  
_**I am a wild one**_  
_**Tame me now**_  
_**Running with wolves**_  
_**And I'm on the prowl...**_

All of us made animal faces and roared. We exploded into laughter, falling to the fall and clutching our stomach. We pulled the mattresses up to the top of the stairs, and began to sing along to **Yeah 3x by Chris Brown.**

**Bold-Destiny and Maria**

_Italic-Laura and Chloe_

**Move your body out on the floor**  
**Put your troubles aside, start livin'**  
**Anybody can let go**  
**Throw away all your problems, 'cause right now it's party time**  
**Girl don't feel outta place**  
**'Cause I, I'm in love with this feelin' now, now ah**  
**Hope that this will last a while, we should make it last a while**

_You like to drink? Yeah_  
_So do we, yeah_  
_Get more bottles, yeah,_  
_bring 'em to me, yeah_  
_Hold your glasses up, people everywhere_  
_Now everybody put your hands in the air_

We threw our hands in the air and sang loudly to the song, as the maids brought more bottles of scotch and whiskey for us.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I wanna, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**I wanna see you tonight, oh, yeah**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I gotta, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**I wanna see you tonight**

**Oh, oh, yeah, oh**  
**Let me see your hands**  
**Oh, oh, dance, oh**  
**Tonight is the night**

We looked at each other and while singing this part, drunken smiles appearing on our faces.

_Up in the moment, can't believe you're so beautiful_  
_Feels like I'm in a dream_  
_Baby we're going somewhere you've never been before_  
_So take my hand and come with me_  
_Girl, don't feel outta place_  
_'Cause I, I'm in love with this feelin' now, now ah_  
_Hope that this will last a while, we should make it last a while_

_**You like to drink? Yeah**_  
_**So do we, yeah**_  
_**Get more bottles, yeah,**_  
_**bring 'em to me, yeah**_  
_**Hold your glasses up, people everywhere**_  
_**Now everybody put your hands in the air**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I wanna, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_  
_**I wanna see you tonight, oh, yeah**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I gotta, yeah, yeah, yeah**_  
_**I gotta see you tonight**_

_**Oh, oh, yeah, oh**_  
_**Let me see your hands**_  
_**Oh, oh, dance, oh**_  
_**Tonight, tonight is the night**_

As we sang this part we spun around in circles, our voices going high and low.

**All the pretty young things at the party, let me see your hands up**  
**And if they mad and they don't wanna party, tell them shut the fuck up**  
**So DJ turn it loud, then watch me turn it up**  
**Don't worry about it, we here to party so jump, jump, jump, jump**

_**Girl I wanna, I wanna see ya tonight**_  
_**Yeah, girl I gotta I gotta I gotta**_  
_**I gotta see ya tonight**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_  
_**Tonight is the night**_

We finished the song by jumping on the mattresses, falling into a fit of giggles and snorts.

We went on singing and sliding down the stairs for the next five or six hours, drinking bottles of vodka and intoxicating ourselves to the point that we didn't know where we were.

We eventually laid down on the mattresses that were on the floor, laughing at nothing.

"Want to go out to the roof?" I asked. My voice was slurred so I sounded like I had stuffed something in my mouth.

"Yeah!" They laughed.

We stumbled our way up the stairs, laughing hard. We ended up crawling to the stairs that led to the roof. Once we got up the stairs, it took us seven tries to get to the door to open.

We stumbled onto the smooth surface of the roof, and walked over to the edge, sitting down with our feet dangling.

We laughed as we stared at the now setting sun. Maria sat on my left, Laura on the right and me and Chloe in the middle.

Chloe took out her iPod and blasted on a song. It was **See who I Am By Within Temptation. **I stood up and stepped into the ledge of the roof, and began to sing.

Is it true what they say?

Are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown  
Clouds our hearts today.

Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
Don't want to lose what we have.

We've been dreaming  
But who can deny?  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies.

_[Chorus:]_  
See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

Fear is withering the soul  
At the point of no return.  
We must be the change we wish to see.

I'll come into your world,  
See through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
Before we lose what we have.

We just can't stop believing  
Because we have to try.  
We can rise above their truth and their lies.

As I was singing, I heard the sound of car beeps and looked down. Christian, his friends, Anna, Mallory and his family stood there, staring up at me with shocked expressions. I smiled and waved at them and continued singing.

_[Chorus x2]_  
See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.

This is not the end.

I hear their silence  
Preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain  
If their power reigns?

_[Chorus x2]_  
See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
And show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.

This is not the end.

I finished the song, my voice echoing around us. As I looked down, a thought came into my head. I breathed in deeply and let out a long, sighing breath.

I spread my arms out and turned around, pushing myself off the roof. As I fell, laughter erupted from me as I neared my awaited death.

* * *

**Wow, who knew that she could get drunk? So, who laughed? Come on, don't be shy, if you know you smiled or laughed at this chapter review and let me know that you did! :D  
**

**P.S. Who knew Destiny was a sucicidal drunk?! :D**


End file.
